Se retrouver
by Nanachan14
Summary: Harry est marié à Ginny, il pense que c'est la meilleure chose de sa vie, mais peut-être qu'un être perdu de vue changera son opinion. HP/GW puis HP/CW
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bêta : la merveilleuse et fabuleuse que j'aime fort Archimède qui supporte mes délires et mes fautes avec toujours le même courage merci !

Rating : M

Résumé : Harry est marié à Ginny, il pense que c'est la meilleure chose de sa vie, mais peut-être qu'un être perdu de vue changera son opinion.

Pairing : Harry/Ginny puis Harry/Charlie

Remarque : Cette histoire met en scène des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Se Retrouver - Chapitre 1**

- Ry ! Harry !

Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son nom puis, après un soupir à fendre l'âme, il répondit :

- Quoi encore, Gin ? demanda-t-il sur un ton où transparaissait un défaitisme indéniable.

Harry adorait sa femme, Ginny Weasley. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il avait baissé les bras et s'était assis dans un des fauteuils de leur salon. Ils avaient de toute manière du retard alors maintenant, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne semblait plus aussi important.

La jeune femme s'activait depuis le matin même, passant du coiffeur à l'esthéticienne, sans oublier un saut chez la couturière et le tout, sans s'autoriser une minute pour respirer. Harry s'était montré aussi disponible et motivé que possible mais là, il avait abandonné l'affaire. Son épouse serait prête quand elle le serait et les autres devraient simplement s'y accorder.

- Tu sais où sont mes perles ? hurla la rouquine à travers les étages de la maison.

Harry retint in-extremis un autre soupir : Ginny avait plus d'un bijou fait de perles et en plus de ça, comment était-il censé savoir où elle les mettait ?

- Lesquelles ? cria-t-il en retour sans être convaincu que ça l'aiderait.

- Le collier que tu m'as offert à Noël ! Voyons Ry, tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort !

- Tu as essayé d'utiliser le truc très pratique qu'on appelle baguette magique ? finit-il par répliquer avec sarcasme.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de lancer une insulte bien sentie à son mari et se saisit de sa baguette avant de lancer un puissant Accio. Toutes ses perles volèrent à elle et Ginny n'eut plus qu'à choisir le collier qu'elle voulait.

La chambre à coucher était un véritable chantier et la maîtresse de maison donnait l'image d'une furie à force de s'agiter en tous sens. Dans un coin de la pièce, un elfe de maison tenait fermement une brosse dans les mains en contemplant le désastre avec un air désespéré.

La jeune Weasley ne le remarqua pas. Elle était en retard ! Après un dernier regard dans le miroir qui lui dévoila qu'elle était aussi prête que l'on pouvait l'être, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Harry au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand il la vit arriver, l'homme oublia leur retard. Elle était grandiose, absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une coiffure compliquée piquée de perles placées avec goût. Son collier était en accord parfait et sa robe de soirée d'un vert profond soulignait magnifiquement sa silhouette fine.

Malgré toutes les années et tous les galas auxquels ils avaient assistés ensemble, sa beauté le surprenait encore et toujours et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

- Tu es superbe, la complimenta-t-il en renforçant son geste par un baiser léger.

Il ne voulait pas que sa femme ne reparte se maquiller maintenant qu'elle était enfin prête, sinon, ils risquaient de ne jamais arriver à la réception.

La fête à laquelle ils allaient participer était une assemblée annuelle en hommage aux morts de la guerre. Si au début, ça avait été une fête plutôt sobre de recueillement, elle s'était transformée au fil des ans en soirée mondaine où tout le monde tentait plus de montrer ses dernières acquisitions que de vraiment rendre hommage aux morts. Harry, qui avait déjà horreur des galas, détestait encore plus cette frénésie à vouloir se montrer « sous son meilleur jour ». Il s'indignait sur le fait que les gens se réjouissent de cette occasion et il méprisait la plupart des sorciers qui venaient là pour se faire voir.

Cependant, sa femme aimait briller en public. Elle affectionnait particulièrement toutes ces fêtes sociales où le champagne coulait à flot et que les toasts de foie gras et de caviar étaient légion. Elle adorait parader et lui, il la suivait avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Harry s'était fait une raison avec le temps et endossait un masque distant et désintéressé à chacune de ses apparences publiques.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était un homme soumis qui acceptait tout de la part de sa femme, mais il savait que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir alors il n'avait pas de raison de refuser. Et puis comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des activités à faire, elles étaient déjà toutes prêtes sur un joli plateau d'argent.

- Toi aussi, lui répondit Ginny en s'émerveillant de constater une fois de plus qu'un rien habillait son mari.

Effectivement, Harry ne portait qu'une robe noire sans fioriture avec seulement un écusson familial brodé sur la poitrine. Le vêtement sortait d'un des meilleurs couturiers sorciers et il mettait parfaitement en valeur la silhouette fine d'Harry sans pour autant être d'un luxe tapageur.

Le brun fit un sourire tendre à sa femme en lui tendant un bras auquel elle s'accrocha. Il sortit ensuite sur le pas de la porte avant de transplaner sans attendre. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps.

Dès que le couple eut posé les pieds au sol, Ginny s'empressa de vérifier si sa coiffure avait survécu au trajet. C'était évidement le cas, elle avait utilisé tellement de laque qu'il aurait fallu un véritable ouragan pour faire bouger la moindre de ses boucles rousses. Un carrosse attelé à des Sombrals les attendait.

Exceptionnellement cette année, la fête avait lieu à Poudlard car cela faisait déjà dix ans. Harry était souvent retourné dans le château pendant les premières années, mais ça faisait bien cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas dépassé les barrières de l'imposante bâtisse. Le fantôme d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres à la vue des créatures qui piaffaient maintenant d'impatience. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il les avait vues et ses amis qui l'avaient pris pour un fou.

- Tu viens ? interrogea Ginny qui était déjà montée dans la diligence.

Harry cligna des yeux pour se reconnecter à la réalité avant de s'avancer vers le véhicule et d'y monter à son tour.

Le chemin fut rapide mais ceci n'empêcha pas le couple de se rappeler avec nostalgie les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ici entre ces murs protégés.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée principale, ils furent accueillis par des elfes de maison qui s'empressèrent de les débarrasser de leurs capes. Harry prit un moment pour se recueillir devant les portes. Des images de désolation lui revinrent et il ne tenta pas de les refouler comme il le faisait d'habitude. Après quelques minutes, Ginny le tira par la manche en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Harry eut plus de mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité et il lui fallut un instant avant d'être sûr que le château était bel et bien en bon état.

- Ça ne va pas ? questionna Ginny avec sollicitude, inquiète par l'air perdu qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son mari.

Ce dernier parvint finalement à se reprendre et fit un sourire rassurant à sa femme.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On y va ?

Enchantée, la rouquine entra la première sans lâcher la manche de son époux. Elle connaissait son horreur des conventions sociales et elle avait mis son comportement sur ce compte. Harry avait réendossé son masque d'intérêt poli et quand il faisait ça, il se faisait lui-même penser à Draco Malfoy, le roi dans la discipline.

La Grande Salle semblait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Le plafond enchanté montrait une foule d'étoiles magnifiques et les lumières mettaient en valeur la pièce, la rendant enchanteresse. Les tables bordaient les murs et présentaient une quantité d'amuses bouches raffinés que les elfes avaient sans doute passé des jours à préparer. Énormément de sorciers étaient déjà présents et déambulaient dans la salle avec bonne humeur et un groupe d'instruments enchantés jouaient en sourdine un classique.

Les parures des sorciers allaient de tenues simples et raffinées jusqu'aux vêtements les plus extravagants qu'Harry n'ait jamais vus.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin ? s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée.

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son mari qui était extrêmement dans la lune. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas ces réceptions à cœur mais là, son attitude était vraiment inhabituelle.

- Rien, rien, éluda Harry avec un geste de main.

Cette fois-ci, la rouquine se tourna franchement pour lui faire face.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces galas, mais on en a déjà parlé, non ?

La jeune femme avait envie de passer une bonne soirée et ça impliquait que son époux soit plus actif qu'un zombie, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas actuellement. Le brun lui fit un sourire et se promit d'être plus attentif. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser de rêvasser maintenant, Ginny attendait cette fête depuis plus d'un mois.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai juste été surpris par la splendeur de la pièce, finit-il par répondre devant l'air sévère de sa femme.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge... N'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, Ginny sembla se satisfaire de la réponse et décida d'entraîner son mari à sa suite en direction des tables où se trouvaient les boissons.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux sorciers et s'arrêtèrent à chaque fois pour échanger des salutations plus ou moins chaleureuses en fonction des personnes, ainsi que quelques banalités parfois.

Harry était désormais totalement pris dans son rôle, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de Ron et George Weasley, les frères de Ginny, à la table des boissons.

- Eh bien, depuis quand ignore-t-on ses beaux-frères ? questionna Ron avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix quand le couple arriva à leur hauteur.

Harry sursauta violemment, ce qui surprit les trois autres.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? interrogea George avec un air inquiet.

- Oh, euh... Non, tout va bien, bafouilla Harry en reprenant contenance.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression d'être là sans être présent, et c'était extrêmement déroutant.

- Tu lui as donné quoi comme potion pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? demanda George à Ginny avec suspicion.

- Mais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Ron calma la situation en proposant un verre aux nouveaux venus avant de s'exclamer :

- J'ai une superbe nouvelle !

Il s'attira aussitôt l'attention des trois autres.

- Comme je l'ai dit à George, Hermione est vraiment occupée ces jours-ci alors elle n'a pas pu venir... Mais... On avait prévu de vous le dire aujourd'hui alors, je suis le délégué officiel... Hermione et moi... On attend notre deuxième enfant !

Les visages d'Harry et de George s'illuminèrent immédiatement. Ron rayonnait de bonheur. Hermione et lui avaient eu leur premier enfant quelques années auparavant et il s'était trouvé le rôle de sa vie comme père au foyer. Il adorait sa fille plus que tout au monde et il rêvait déjà d'avoir un petit garçon un jour. Jour qui allait peut-être arriver bientôt.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écria George avec enthousiasme avant de porter un toast à l'heureux père.

Harry avait un grand sourire mais n'ajouta rien. Il voyait bien que Ginny forçait sa joie et il ne voulait pas se montrer indélicat. Après le toast, la rouquine prétexta devoir aller saluer quelqu'un d'autre avant de s'éloigner. Harry félicita encore une dernière fois son meilleur ami avant de rattraper rapidement sa femme.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit se retourner avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La rouquine avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que sa soirée était un fiasco.

- Eh, c'est bon, fit-il d'une voix calme et consolatrice.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en serrant son mari dans ses bras. Mais... C'est injuste...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira par l'avoir cet enfant et si ça ne marche pas cette année, on ira consulter, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Ginny en se reprenant.

Depuis environ cinq ans, le couple essayait d'avoir des enfants. S'il était tout à fait honnête, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était content de ne pas en avoir. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui criait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais le temps avançait, et quand il voyait la joie que la fille de Ron lui apportait, il était un peu envieux. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas réussi à concevoir d'enfant pour l'instant et Ginny devenait très agitée dès que le sujet était abordé. Ils suivaient désormais un calendrier précis pour tenter de concevoir dans les meilleures conditions. Ce procédé avait l'effet pervers de retirer tout plaisir lors de l'acte et Harry n'avait pas été satisfait depuis longtemps.

L'incident fut cependant assez vite oublié car, déjà, Ginny papillonnait d'un groupe à l'autre, saluant ses connaissances avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par cette histoire, foi de Weasley !

Harry la suivait et jouait son rôle de mari aimant à la perfection. Soudain, alors que Ginny venait de dire bonjour au couple Nott, Harry remarqua une femme au milieu de la foule.

Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, attachés en queue de cheval, d'un roux tout à fait particulier qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle était de dos et il ne put donc pas voir de quoi elle avait l'air mais ses habits étaient simples, ce qui plut immédiatement à Harry. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette vision. C'était plus fort que lui.

Quand Ginny se tourna vers lui pour qu'il soutienne ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, elle se retrouva face au vide pour voir qu'il se dirigeait vers quelqu'un. Aussitôt, un sentiment d'urgence proche de la jalousie s'empara d'elle. Elle s'excusa rapidement envers les Nott avant de se précipiter à la suite d'Harry. Il était déjà presque à la hauteur de l'inconnue et Ginny fit appel à toute sa dignité pour ne pas courir.

Comme hypnotisé, Harry posa sa main sur le bras de la femme qui se retourna.

Le cerveau du brun marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'analyser la situation.

C'était Charlie Weasley. Un autre de ses beaux-frères. Ce n'était pas une femme. Il resta bouche bée tandis que l'homme lui offrait un grand sourire.

Harry ne sortit de son état de choc que lorsque Ginny le dépassa pour s'élancer dans les bras de son frère.

- Charlie ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux brillants de larmes. Où étais-tu passé ?

Charlie rendit une étreinte chaleureuse à sa sœur, ce qui permit à Harry de reprendre contenance. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, sœurette, en voilà des manières, s'amusa le rouquin en la relâchant doucement.

Ginny était dans tous ses états. Charlie était le frère avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux, elle l'avait toujours adoré et admiré. C'était celui qui était resté avec elle quand tous les autres étaient à Poudlard, il était celui à qui elle avait pu tout dire. Et ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses hiboux non plus. Il avait juste disparu sans rien dire. Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait comme par magie !

- Ravi de te revoir, déclara Charlie en tendant une main à Harry de manière détachée.

Harry rendit sa poignée à l'homme et fut parcouru par un frisson qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Charlie et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, mais Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix était profonde et chaude.

- Enchanté, moi aussi. Où étais-tu passé ? fit-il en écho à la question de sa femme.

- Oh, la vie a été très occupée, commença Charlie en fixant son regard dans celui d'Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne détourne les yeux. Mon patron n'a pas trop apprécié mes relations avec les autres gars, il a dit que j'étais inapte au travail d'équipe et que j'allais finir par les ruiner à force de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, alors il m'a viré.

Ce que Charlie était loin de révéler, c'était que son patron n'avait rien eu à redire à son travail mais plutôt au fait qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec presque tous les mecs qui se trouvaient sur place. Ça n'avait pas posé problème jusqu'à ce qu'un des stagiaires ne s'attache et que les gars se soient mis à se battre pour savoir qui allait faire sa fête à Charlie. Le chef de la réserve n'avait eu d'autre choix que de renvoyer le fils Weasley, malgré son affinité indéniable avec les dragons.

- Après ça, je n'ai pas voulu revenir à la maison. J'avais bien trop honte, vous comprenez ?

Ginny hocha frénétiquement la tête, elle comprenait parfaitement. Harry, quant à lui, était plus réservé, ce qui lui valut un sourire prédateur de Charlie qui le déstabilisa.

- Enfin bon, j'ai décidé de me réorienter, déclara l'homme sans attendre de réaction du brun. Et je me suis lancé dans une entreprise d'import-export d'objets volumineux par dragon. Je m'occupe surtout d'objets précieux qu'il est préférable de ne pas réduire magiquement.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'extasia Ginny en s'attirant un sourire un peu figé de son frère. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Eh bien, il y a eu quelques années de galère où je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de mes obligations familiales alors… J'ai un peu disparu, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

- C'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant ! répliqua la jeune femme, resplendissante de bonheur. Reste là, je vais chercher Ron et George !

Charlie hocha la tête tandis que sa sœur filait déjà aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans toutefois courir.

Harry se tenait là, un peu mal à l'aise. Il aurait peut-être dû suivre Ginny... Quelque chose l'en empêchait, cette même chose qui l'avait empêché de détourner son regard de l'homme pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait remarqué sa peau délicieusement bronzée et ses épaules larges et fortes, la cambrure délicate de son dos... Harry rougit à ses pensées et tenta de les chasser loin de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas une femme, par Merlin !

- Alors, Harry ? commença Charlie dès que sa sœur se fut éloignée.

Le brun sursauta et regarda l'autre homme avec le sentiment d'être pris au piège. Le plus étrange était sûrement qu'au fond de lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh... Oui, répondit-il incertain. Et toi ?

- Très bien ! fit Charlie d'un ton enjoué. Même si... J'ai un problème assez dur à résoudre en ce moment.

- Ah bon, fit bêtement Harry qui sentit une vague d'excitation inexplicable le traverser.

- Oui, j'ai envie d'un truc... Mais je peux pas le prendre, continua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Était-elle vraiment plus rauque ? Harry ne savait pas trop. En fait, il avait chaud.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, lui chuchota Charlie en se penchant vers son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Il est là ! s'exclama Ginny en approchant tandis que Charlie se redressait vivement et qu'Harry s'étranglait à moitié.

Ron et George arrivèrent à sa suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Charlie ! s'écria le plus âgé. Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, George, très bien. Comment va la boutique ?

Un vague silence flotta alors que chacun d'eux eut une pensée pour Fred Weasley, le jumeau décédé de George.

- Magnifiquement ! Lee m'aide beaucoup, il sait parfaitement comment me prendre, même dans mes mauvais jours, répondit George avec un clin d'œil.

George était le seul de la famille Weasley à savoir que Charlie était gay et c'était essentiellement parce qu'ils s'étaient un jour battus à propos d'une touche mutuelle. Depuis, les deux garçons partageaient une affinité toute nouvelle.

- Ah ce que je t'envie, soupira Charlie sur le même ton. Si seulement j'avais un assistant, il pourrait s'occuper des tâches manuelles pour moi.

- Les gars, vous n'êtes pas subtiles pour un sous, déclara Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'était peut-être pas officiellement au courant de la condition de Charlie, mais ça faisait longtemps que Lee venait assister aux dîner dominicaux. Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre sans comprendre.

La conversation resta légère au fil de la soirée et les quatre hommes, ainsi que Ginny, ne se quittèrent plus, partageant les souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années dans une humeur joyeuse et détendue.

Finalement, Ron déclara qu'il devait partir. Il commençait à se faire tard et il devait garder la petite le lendemain. George décida de partir à son tour et il ne resta plus que Charlie, Ginny et Harry.

- Oh, Harry, tu sais, à propos du problème dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure... reprit le plus âgé.

- Oui ? demanda le brun, incertain

- Est-ce que tu pourrais passer demain ?

- Euh oui... Je suis libre demain... répondit Harry sans vraiment savoir ce que lui voulait Charlie.

Ginny sentit qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas innocent. Peut-être que ce n'était que de la possessivité mal placée ? Elle ne voulait pas que son frère préféré et son mari ne fassent quelque chose sans elle. Ça devait être ça !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son mécontentement.

- Oh, Gin, Gin, Gin, ne sois donc pas si curieuse ! Tu sais quel anniversaire c'est dans un mois et demi ?

Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour que la jeune femme ne comprenne l'allusion. Il s'agissait de leur anniversaire de mariage.

- Ne viens pas gâcher la surprise, ma petite sœurette. Fais-moi confiance. Je m'assurerai qu'Harry fasse quelque chose à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Charlie détestait mentir, surtout à sa sœur, mais c'était une occasion en or qui ne se présenterait pas une deuxième fois et il fallait qu'il la saisisse sinon, il allait devenir fou.

En effet, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu honte que Charlie n'était pas revenu depuis cinq ans, c'était parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Harry. Au début, il avait cru que c'était un sentiment plutôt fraternel et s'en était réjoui, mais le jour où il avait appris que Ginny et lui allaient se marier, il s'était mis à rêver d'Harry. Au départ, c'était des rêves plutôt niais où Harry quittait Ginny pour lui et ils s'enfuyaient ensemble pour aller s'occuper de dragons. Mais dès que le couple s'était uni, il avait rêvé de prendre Harry de toutes les manières possibles, dans tous les endroits imaginables.

Il n'avait pas eu de cesse d'imaginer le contact de la peau du brun contre la sienne, d'entendre ses gémissements de plaisir. Il avait paniqué. Totalement. Il avait réussi à se retenir au début et il s'était mis à sortir plus et à s'envoyer souvent en l'air. La fatigue l'avait aidé. Mais il y a cinq ans, quand Ginny, au milieu d'un dîner dominical, avait annoncé qu'elle désirait un enfant, Charlie avait cru devenir fou. Il aurait littéralement pu baiser le brun devant tout le monde tant il le désirait.

À la place, il s'était enfui. Il aimait bien trop sa sœur pour lui faire ça. Il avait essayé de s'en persuader mais même après cinq ans, Harry ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il n'était pas venu pour Harry aujourd'hui mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé à ce point, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Si Harry ne voulait pas, il ne le ferait pas mais s'il était d'accord, il ne passerait pas à côté de sa chance.

Ginny continuait à trouver que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son instinct le lui criait mais elle ne voulait pas rater un cadeau magnifique – et devoir le faire livrer par dragon signifiait qu'il était forcément sensationnel – à cause de sa stupide possessivité.

- Ouais, tu as raison Charlie, je vais être patiente.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si heureux mais il aurait pu danser le tango avec un hippogriffe à l'instant même.

- Alors à demain Harry, fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- À demain, répondit le brun d'une voix fluette.

Le frère Weasley s'éloigna et Harry le suivit du regard avant de tomber sur celui dur de sa femme.

- J'espère pour toi que ce cadeau est extraordinaire.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé. Il espérait pour sa part que Charlie ait vraiment une bonne idée !

Le couple rentra un moment plus tard, éreintés tous les deux par la soirée. Ils se couchèrent après s'être préparés et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et se dit qu'il avait été bizarre toute la soirée, ce qui expliquait sûrement ses réactions étranges devant les allusions de Charlie. Ce dernier avait probablement une véritable idée et il ne se passerait rien de spécial. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer de toute manière ?

Fort de cette conviction, Harry s'habilla. Il se réjouissait d'aller voir Charlie, il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Harry se rendit jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait donné l'homme le jour d'avant. Il s'agissait du centre administratif et il se trouvait dans le Londres moldu pour des raisons financières. Le centre d'envoi ne se trouvait même pas en Angleterre. Harry finit par arriver devant le bâtiment qui semblait s'effacer entre une clinique dentaire et un casino, un endroit discret.

L'intérieur était sobre mais chic. On pouvait sentir que l'on avait affaire à une entreprise sérieuse sans crouler sous l'excès de fioritures que les sorciers appréciaient souvent. Harry entra et se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Une femme se trouvait à un petit comptoir et le dévisageait d'un air neutre.

- Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec Charlie... Weasley, déclara Harry, incertain.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans, quand il avait rencontré Charlie pour la première fois. Il était un homme, par Merlin ! Il devait se reprendre !

La jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer son conflit intérieur. Elle dévisagea son registre d'un air morne avant de demander :

- Votre nom ?

- Oh ! Euh... Potter... Harry Potter...

Aussitôt, la femme appuya sur un interphone et fit avec une voix stridente :

- Monsieur Potter, Harry Potter, demande à vous voir.

- Tu peux le faire monter, Rebecca, répondit une voix métallique.

La réceptionniste invita Harry à la suivre et l'emmena à l'étage où elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois.

- C'est à l'intérieur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne avant de redescendre.

Harry inspira profondément. De quoi avait-il peur ?

Il ouvrit la porte après une dernière inspiration. Il n'allait tout de même pas affronter un dragon ! Juste la personne qui était assez folle pour les élever ! Rien que ça...

Derrière la porte se trouvait un long couloir flanqué de portes desquelles volaient parfois un oiseau en papier animé magiquement. Une porte s'ouvrit et Charlie passa par l'embrasure.

- Par ici, Harry, par ici !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la pièce qui se révéla être le bureau de Charlie.

Ce dernier semblait surexcité et il invita Harry à s'asseoir.

- Rebecca ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ?

- Euh non...

- C'est une moldue... Elle n'a pas le droit de passer la porte... Je crois que tu comprends pourquoi...

Harry fit un sourire figé à son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Et sinon... Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as trouvé facilement ? On a souvent des moldus qui se perdent ici, donc Mathilde est notre assurance anti-moldus... Les sorciers, par contre, n'arrivent pas à trouver leur route... J'ai même été obligé de faire relier le bâtiment au réseau de cheminette tellement j'ai eu de plaintes...

- Oui...

Harry était assez confus, mais si Charlie parlait si vite à propos de choses aussi peu importantes, c'était pour se calmer, pour détourner son esprit de son érection naissante. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose.

- Bon, alors ce problème dont tu voulais me parler ? demanda Harry que le silence soudain de l'autre homme avait surpris.

Charlie hésita un moment. Comment présenter la chose ? Il y avait toujours cette toute petite partie de lui qui trouvait que c'était mal...

- Je vais être honnête avec toi Harry, ce que je veux, c'est te prendre sauvagement sur le bureau, mais si tu préfères la porte ou le sol, je saurai m'arranger...

Harry le dévisagea, éberlué. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça et il aurait dû être choqué. Il aurait dû. Charlie, quant à lui, était persuadé que c'était fini. Le brun ne lui parlerait plus jamais de sa vie et, il fallait l'avouer, il l'avait mérité.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette crudité dans ces propos l'excita. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui semblait si tentant ? Il aimait Ginny, il ne devait pas. Il se leva avec l'intention de partir mais Charlie le rattrapa, l'emprisonna dans une étreinte douce et forte à la fois, son érection touchant les fesses du brun.

- Harry, ne t'enfuis pas... Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'ai besoin de toi, lui susurra l'homme en ponctuant ses mots de baisers délicats dans le cou du plus jeune.

Harry frissonna et son sexe pulsa. La voix de Charlie l'envoutait et ses mots semblaient s'enrouler autour de lui.

- Mais Ginny, je ne peux pas faire ça à Gin...

L'ancien dragonnier venait de happer le lobe de son oreille et Harry ne put retenir un soupir. Charlie commença à déplacer ses mains. Une se glissa sous le T-shirt du sorcier aux cheveux de jais tandis qu'il posait l'autre à la base de son menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête. Harry ne résista pas autant qu'il aurait dû et ne fut pas long à répondre quand les lèvres chaudes et douces de Charlie se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Je t'en supplie Harry, ne pars pas.

La résolution du brun vola en éclats et il se retourna afin de s'engager dans un baiser plus exigeant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant avant de se trouver et de s'engager dans un ballet tendre et intense durant lequel les deux hommes découvrirent le corps de l'autre avec leurs mains.

Charlie débarrassa ensuite le bureau d'un coup de baguette avant d'y asseoir Harry et de retirer son T-shirt. Il en avait rêvé. Tout son être vibrait désormais. Il embrassa la peau douce du plus jeune avec adoration créant un chemin de baisers sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Harry avait basculé sa tête en arrière et se laissait envahir totalement par ces sensations. C'était tellement intense ! Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

S'il avait pu, Charlie aurait fait durer la découverte du torse d'Harry mais il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attarda pas trop sur les tétons du brun bien que les gémissements de ce dernier étaient délicieux à entendre.

Le plus âgé défit d'un geste habile le pantalon de l'autre et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Harry le regarda avec une pointe d'incertitude avant que son amant ne prenne son sexe érigé en bouche ce qui le fit gémir profondément. La langue chaude de Charlie contournait son gland et réveillait en lui des sensations si intenses qu'il ne pouvait qu'ânonner faiblement.

- Han... Put... AIN ! Ch... Oh! Lie ! Ouais, ah ! Ouais... Han ! Là !

La voix rauque d'Harry continua de rendre fou Charlie qui entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient frénétiques sur le sexe du brun.

Ce dernier ne put résister bien longtemps et se libéra en plusieurs jets chauds.

Charlie se redressa et le regarda avec un sourire. Il était absolument irrésistible dans son abandon post-orgasmique. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et le plus âgé en profita pour s'approcher doucement et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Tu... As pas... parvint à articuler le brun entre deux inspirations.

- On a le temps, le rassura Charlie.

Il ne voulait pas presser le plus jeune car il avait bien l'intention de le prendre sur le bureau comme il le lui avait dit.

Brusquer les choses jouerait contre lui. Il embrassa encore une fois son amant avant de lui demander de se tourner. Harry était debout, le torse sur le bureau, les fesses à l'air, une vision parfaite selon Charlie.

Ce dernier entreprit d'embrasser lentement le brun le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il déposait de nombreux baisers, s'attirant des grognements de plaisir plutôt engageants. Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts. Il massa un moment les fesses d'Harry de son autre main jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit détendu. Charlie avait déjà dépucelé plus d'un mec et il savait que plus il prenait de temps en préparation, moins l'autre aurait mal. Et il voulait tout sauf blesser son précieux amant.

Quand Harry fut suffisamment relâché, Charlie vint poser son doigt lubrifié contre son entrée et se mit à détendre plus précisément cette partie sans cesser d'embrasser les reins du plus jeune. Harry était indéniablement tendu mais il faisait de son mieux et se concentrait sur les baisers. Il ne put toutefois retenir un gémissement de douleur quand le premier doigt le pénétra. Aussitôt, Charlie s'empara avec sa main libre de son sexe ramolli et se mit à le caresser doucement, éveillant des sensations agréables dans le corps d'Harry qui en oublia le doigt inséré.

Quand le deuxième fit son entrée, Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux et Charlie se pencha sur son corps pour l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et que leur lèvres s'unissent. Le brun s'accoutuma lentement à la présence des doigts, aidé par les baisers tendre de son amant et sa main sur son sexe. Après un moment, Harry se mit à se mouvoir lui-même sur les doigts du plus âgé et ce dernier sut qu'il était aussi prêt que l'on pouvait l'être.

- Harry, est-ce que je peux ?

Le plus jeune lui lança un air effrayé. Il s'était légèrement redressé pour découvrir que, d'une façon où d'une autre, Charlie s'était dévêtu et ce qu'il découvrit le fit frissonner d'envie et de peur.

- Ça rentrera jamais...

Charlie éclata d'un rire rauque et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Harry hocha la tête et se positionna à nouveau comme le lui avait indiqué Charlie. Ce dernier sortit ses doigts de l'antre d'Harry et éveilla même un soupir de frustration de très bon augure. Il lança un rapide sort de lubrification sur son sexe avant de le positionner contre l'anus de son amant. Il entra doucement et ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction. Harry était si étroit ! Le plus jeune respirait profondément en tentant par-là de calmer la douleur.

Une fois que Charlie se fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il resta immobile un moment et embrassa sans s'arrêter le visage puis le cou d'Harry tout en lui caressant le sexe. Quand le jeune Potter eut retrouvé une respiration plus calme, Charlie commença à bouger. Les sensations autour de son membre étaient inouïes. Harry était fait pour accueillir son sexe. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à l'idée qu'il était en train de baiser Harry Potter ! Le mec dont il avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps !

Quand Harry poussa son premier soupir de plaisir, Charlie sut qu'il avait réussi et il accéléra la cadence progressivement. Il allait de plus en plus vite tandis qu'Harry grognait et soufflait, faisant écho à ses propres gémissements et soupirs. Il effleura la prostate de son amant qui se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui le traversa. Charlie n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, et il sentait Harry se contracter autour de son sexe pulsant.

- Oh Putain Charlie ! cria le plus jeune quand l'autre homme toucha une nouvelle fois sa prostate.

C'en fut trop pour Charlie qui se libéra à l'intérieur d'Harry dans un râle de plaisir alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Il en avait rêvé mais rien n'était aussi bon que ce qu'il venait de vivre ! La respiration haletante, il sortit doucement et lança immédiatement un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux avant d'attirer Harry jusqu'à son siège et de le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il entreprit de finir de masturber le brun qui était à nouveau au bord de la rupture. Quand ce dernier se libéra dans un soupir, Charlie jeta un autre sort de nettoyage avant de profiter des vagues de bien être qu'il ressentait encore.

Harry était dans le même état, ça faisait longtemps que le brun ne s'était pas senti aussi complet. Avait-il déjà ressenti quelque chose de cette intensité ? Il n'en était pas sûr... Peut-être dans ses jeunes années avec Ginny...

GINNY !

Harry se redressa brusquement, provoquant la surprise de son amant. Il avait l'air proprement horrifié. Il remit rapidement ses habits, toujours sous le choc. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Harry dévisagea Charlie qui le regardait avec un air calme. Il n'allait pas s'excuser et dire qu'il était désolé, car il ne l'était pas. Il avait rêvé d'Harry pendant bien trop longtemps et ça avait été bien trop bon pour qu'il ne demande pardon.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et finit juste par s'enfuir sans rien ajouter. Ça avait été bon. Très bon mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il était marié ! Il... Il aimait Ginny !

* * *

À Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour tout ce qui est disclamer ****référez vous au premier chapitre.**

Voilà, c'est le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez certaines réponses à vos questions (pas toutes quand même^^) ... et que vous apprécierez le développement. Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre.

* * *

**Se retrouver - Chapitre 2**

Il aimait Ginny !

Harry se répétait ça depuis plusieurs heures déjà sans parvenir à refouler le sentiment de honte qui s'accrochait à ses tripes comme un filet du diable. Plus il essayait de relativiser, plus les souvenirs de ses ébats avec Charlie lui revenaient en tête.

Il marchait à toute allure dans les rues londoniennes bondées, sans s'inquiéter des moldus qu'il bousculait, ni de leurs exclamations indignées. Harry n'entendait plus rien d'autre que la culpabilité qui hurlait dans ses oreilles.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il ne pourrait tout simplement jamais affronter le regard de sa femme. Il l'avait trompée, trahie, bafouée et il n'avait même pas résisté une seconde ! Il n'avait pas pu ! Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Harry avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs pour oublier mais ça ne changerait rien. Non seulement, il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Charlie mais en plus, il avait adoré ça ! Il s'était senti entier et à sa place et n'avait pas une seule seconde eu mauvaise conscience ! Il était un mari abominable ! Jamais Ginny ne lui pardonnerait ! Jamais !

Il se maudit sans cesser de marcher. Tous ses reproches s'entrechoquaient bruyamment dans sa tête et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de rentrer, et en même temps, Ginny allait se douter de quelque chose s'il ne le faisait pas.

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à sa femme ? Devait-il lui avouer sa faute ou bien la garder au fond de lui pour toujours ? Il y pensa un bon moment puis arriva à une conclusion : Ginny ne devait rien savoir ! Elle était bien trop exceptionnelle pour mériter de faire face à un mari infidèle ! Harry le garderait pour lui et porterait sa culpabilité comme son fardeau.

À cette pensée, le Survivant parvint à se reprendre un peu et à penser à un plan d'action. Il devait bien retourner chez lui à un moment ou à un autre !

Harry soupira un grand coup. Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller. Il acheta des fleurs magnifiques avant de prendre la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il pourrait utiliser la cheminette depuis là. En effet, les plantes ne supportaient que mal le transplanage.

Quand il entra dans le petit pub sombre, le jeune homme eut l'impression que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Comme si tous les sorciers présents pouvaient lire sur son front qu'il venait de tromper sa femme (acte gravissime s'il était dans la société sorcière.). Le brun se maudit soudainement de n'avoir pas été meilleur en Légilimencie. Si ces inconnus le mettaient déjà aussi mal à l'aise, comment ferait-il pour s'adresser à sa femme ?

- Alors monsieur Potter, on se sent d'humeur romantique ? interrogea Tom, le tenant du bar, avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre à une évidence : non, il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Le jeune homme était simplement en train de se faire des films et il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'y avait rien de mal à être romantique ! Personne n'allait le blâmer parce qu'il amenait des fleurs à sa femme, nom d'une mandragore !

- Ah… Tom, eh bien… Il semblerait que je sois découvert, plaisanta gauchement Harry en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Le tenancier éclata d'un rire gras avant de répondre :

- C'est bien, mon garçon ! Il faut entretenir la flamme pour que le feu ne s'éteigne jamais !

_De quoi je me mêle ?_ Songea Harry sombrement.

Il ne répondit toutefois que par un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer dans l'âtre et d'énoncer à voix basse le nom de son appartement.

En arrivant chez lui, le silence accueillit Harry. Ginny était probablement à l'étage en train de préparer des invitations pour une des nombreuses soirées de charité qu'elle organisait. Le brun prit un moment pour se répéter une chose : ce qui s'était passé avec Charlie n'était qu'une erreur de parcours ! Il allait oublier ça rapidement et il allait aimer encore plus sa femme ! Il ne laisserait pas son mariage couler à cause d'une stupide partie de jambes en l'air dans un bureau du centre ville ! Harry était persuadé que d'ici quelques jours, ça ne serait qu'un vague souvenir honteux ! Il ferait en sorte que ça le soit !

- Harry ?

La voix chargée de surprise de sa femme interrompit ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire éclatant. Ginny, qui était descendue en entendant le son de la cheminée – chose inhabituelle quand on connaissait la réticence du garçon à emprunter ce moyen de transport – s'était arrêtée en bas des marches et affichait une expression de pur étonnement.

- Tu m'as trompée ? interrogea-t-elle en fixant les fleurs avec ravissement.

- C... Comment... ? bégaya le brun, pris de panique.

Son visage se décomposa en un instant. C'était donc si visible que ça ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était fait découvrir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Charlie Weasley ! Le choc empêcha toute réaction du Survivant et la femme rousse, plutôt que d'afficher un comportement outré qui aurait été de mise, éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'exclama-t-elle sans cesser de glousser.

Harry ne saisit pas l'humour que sa femme trouvait dans la situation mais décida de garder le silence. Est-ce que Charlie l'avait prévenue ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait semblant d'en rire pour mieux le détruire plus tard ? Voyant que son époux restait interdit, Ginny se reprit et, après un instant, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement Harry, tu n'as aucun humour ! Je disais juste ça par rapport aux fleurs. Tu ne m'apportes pas souvent de fleurs, fit-elle sur un ton songeur en s'approchant du bouquet qu'il tenait toujours bêtement en main. Elles sont magnifiques !

Harry lâcha le présent mécaniquement et mit encore quelques secondes avant d'être tout à fait rassuré. Sa femme ne savait rien. C'était juste une phrase bénigne. Les fleurs. C'était à cause des fleurs. Il était vrai qu'il n'en amenait que rarement, voire jamais. Il put enfin respirer à nouveau. Il finit même par esquisser un sourire.

- Oui, des fleurs... Je les ai vues en sortant du bureau de Charlie et... Bah voilà, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent.

- Le bouquet est ravissant Harry. Depuis le temps, j'avais arrêté d'espérer recevoir ça de ta part.

- Tu l'espérais ? Mais... Tu disais que tu détestais ces fleurs coupées et sans vies... se défendit le brun avec un air confus.

- Ce qu'une femme dit et ce qu'elle veut que tu entendes sont deux choses totalement différentes mon cher...

Avant que son époux n'ait le temps de répliquer la moindre excuse, Ginny leva une main et enchaîna :

- Mais plus important, comment c'était avec Charlie ?

- Excellent ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte, un peu trop peut-être.

Il en faisait trop ! Ginny allait tout remarquer s'il continuait comme ça ! Il se fustigea et reprit plus calmement :

- On a parlé... Et… Ma foi, son idée était très intéressante et on a commencé un truc, mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça va aboutir...

Il n'avait pas menti, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juste... Dit le strict nécessaire ? Harry avait envie de se pendre. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il aimait sa femme ! Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de voir, de penser, ou même de parler de Charlie et tout irait à nouveau bien.

Ah ! Et il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau du tonnerre pour leur anniversaire de mariage, parce que la rouquine avait l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'il décroche la lune pour elle.

Harry, bien décidé à laisser cette histoire derrière lui, passa la soirée à chouchouter sa femme. Lui qui était habituellement plutôt réservé dans ses élans d'affection, avait aujourd'hui l'impression d'étaler son amour comme du beurre sur une tartine trop grande. C'était laborieux. Il avait peu de chances que ce soit satisfaisant mais il s'efforçait quand même à le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que chaque nouvel effort l'éloignait de Charlie un peu plus !

Ginny fit mine de ne pas remarquer son manège parce que, d'une part, ces mots doux et ces attentions lui plaisaient et, d'autre part, elle aimait voir son mari se dépatouiller dans un romantisme qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'était pas romantique, simplement qu'il n'était pas très subtil et que ça gâchait souvent ses intentions.

Quand ils finirent par aller se coucher, après un bain avec pétales de rose et champagne et une partie de jambes en l'air que Ginny avait trouvée particulièrement plaisante et emplie de préliminaires. La rouquine se blottit dans les bras chauds et musclés de son mari avant de dire :

- Quoi qu'ait pu te dire Charlie quant à ton romantisme, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, mon chéri, je t'aime.

- Je t'...

Harry tenta de toutes ses forces de répondre qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Son esprit le lui criait mais il ne parvenait pas à le formuler, quels que soient ses efforts.

- Je pense que je ne te gâte pas assez au quotidien, finit-il par dire, tandis que sa femme se redressait. J'oublie quelle chance j'ai d'être avec une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi, alors quand j'ai vu Charlie, ça m'a fait repenser qu'on chérit beaucoup ce que l'on voit rarement et pas assez ce qui est juste sous notre nez. Alors j'ai voulu...

Ginny l'empêcha de continuer en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce soir, elle était comblée.

Alors que sa femme n'eut aucune peine à s'endormir, Harry ruminait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures en préliminaires sans parvenir à être excité le moins du monde, et n'avait dû son salut qu'à la pensée de Charlie. Il s'était ensuite dégouté de lui-même et, par-dessus le marché, avait été incapable de dire à sa femme qu'il l'aimait.

_Il en avait été incapable..._

Après plusieurs heures sans parvenir à dormir, il réalisa soudain pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à exprimer son amour pour Ginny. C'était à cause des liens du mariage ! Les sorciers avaient des règles très strictes pour tout ce qui avait trait au mariage. Les traditions étaient extrêmement vielles et redondantes et Harry avait, à l'époque, tenu à toutes les respecter. Il y avait dans ces unions beaucoup de magie impliquée et lors de l'assentiment final, une des qualités magiques du mariage était d'empêcher aux époux de se mentir l'un à l'autre.

Harry n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il l'aimait parce que... Il l'avait trompée ! Ça devait compter comme un mensonge, non ? Parce qu'en tout cas, il était sûr de l'aimer ! Harry continua à tergiverser toute la nuit et ne dormit que par petites tranches de sommeil qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il eut l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau de centaures en colère. Ginny le regarda avec inquiétude et, quand ils furent assis avec deux cafés fumant à la cuisine, elle demanda :

- Ça va mon chéri ?

- Oui, fit-il avec un geste de la main. J'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait jamais été très ami avec le sommeil, aussi sa femme ne posa pas davantage de questions.

Le soir, la rouquine annonça à son mari qu'un repas de famille aurait lieu le dimanche même. Harry s'en réjouit sincèrement. Il pourrait oublier Charlie s'il reprenait sa vielle routine. Il fallait juste que son esprit arrête de lui envoyer sans cesses des images de l'ancien dragonnier, nu.

Ça allait se faire avec le temps et puis, avec l'aide d'un ou deux sorts de refroidissement aussi, songea Harry avec amertume. Rien en lui ne semblait vouloir l'aider à oublier Charlie Weasley, surtout pas la légère brûlure qui occupaient le bas de ses reins, mais il y parviendrait, coûte que coûte !

Harry réussit très bien à jouer son rôle durant le reste de la semaine et voyait le repas dominical comme un cap à passer pour oublier ce qu'il qualifiait de « stupide aventure » avec Charlie. Ginny, de son côté, n'avait pas trouvé à se plaindre de l'attention soutenue que lui offrait son mari. Elle en était même ravie.

**WwW**

Harry s'éveilla quand les rayons du soleil matinal vinrent caresser son visage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il s'étira en douceur et sentit sa femme se retourner à côté de lui. Après un petit grognement, cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui. Le brun admira avec un sourire le soleil faire danser ses rayons sur sa chevelure soyeuse mais ébouriffée.

_Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué de l'oublier,_ songea Harry avec tout ce qu'il pouvait de détermination.

Chaque jour de plus l'avait éloigné du souvenir des lèvres douces de Charlie... De ses mains tendres, de ses bras forts...

Harry gémit intérieurement. En réalité, chaque nouveau lever de soleil le rendait plus désespéré. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Son cœur et son esprit se déchiraient dans une guerre vaine. Car le jeune sorcier refusait les arguments des deux camps. Il refusait d'écouter cette partie de lui qui lui hurlait de courir après Charlie. Il y opposait toute sa volonté et son acharnement.

- Harry, ça va ? interrogea sa femme avec sollicitude.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait cette question, le brun hochait la tête et la rassurait. Toutefois, la rouquine n'était pas dupe : il se passait quelque chose avec son mari. Elle ignorait seulement ce dont il s'agissait.

Quand il fut l'heure du repas dominical, les deux sorciers transplanèrent dans le champ qui se trouvait devant le Terrier. On entendait déjà des éclats de voix enthousiastes qui venaient de la maison biscornue. Harry ne tenta pas de réprimer son sourire : venir au Terrier était toujours un pur plaisir car il avait à chaque fois l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Ginny marchait devant et ouvrit la porte en grand et salua tout le monde à la cantonade. Harry, qui arrivait derrière, entra à son tour. Il était heureux de retrouver le Terrier car il pourrait enfin arrêter de ressasser en boucle ses remords. Il sentait qu'il pourrait enfin se relaxer, et qui sait ? Peut-être même oublier Charlie une bonne fois pour toute... Malheureusement pour lui, quand il entra, il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'au milieu des convives se tenait justement le rouquin. Totalement bouche bée, il ne put que bégayer :

- Cha... Charlie ?

L'autre homme lui fit un grand sourire mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit à la question qui n'en était pas une.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que son bureau est à Londres, il pourra à nouveau venir aux repas familiaux !

On ne pouvait pas douter de l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Lequel n'était absolument pas partagé par le brun qui réalisait avec horreur que ses rêves d'oublier l'ancien dragonnier venaient d'être totalement annihilés par son sourire irrésistible. Harry esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire et pria tout bonnement pour que quelqu'un l'aide à détourner son regard. Au final, ce fut Hermione qui le sortit du pétrin en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

- Hey beau brun ! s'exclama-t-elle rayonnante en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Le Survivant lui fit un sourire crispé et s'approcha d'elle pour fuir le regard de Charlie qui s'était fait lourd de sens.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Harry n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie ; cette dernière était toujours très occupée par son travail. Au début, toute la famille s'était inquiétée d'apprendre qu'Hermione ne renoncerait pas à son poste si elle avait des enfants, mais contre toute attente, Ron s'était avéré être un père exceptionnel et même si le couple avait un équilibre inhabituel, il n'en était que renforcé. Et le rouquin avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt l'arrivée d'un autre rejeton. Harry n'aurait pu être plus fier et était heureux de changer le sujet.

- Eh bien ma belle, j'ai entendu que la famille allait s'agrandir ? Félicitations, ajouta le brun avec un sourire empli de tendresse.

Aussitôt, toute la maisonnée congratula le couple pour leur enfant à venir et le malaise d'Harry passa inaperçu. Quand le repas fut prêt, Molly Weasley, la matriarche, invita tout le monde à prendre place. Ginny en profita derechef pour s'asseoir à côté de Charlie car elle avait hâte de discuter avec son frère adoré qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Son mari s'assit en face d'elle car c'était la place qui le gardait éloigné de l'ancien dragonnier tout en restant près de sa femme. Un soulagement le traversa quand Ron et Hermione vinrent se positionner à ses côtés et il songea pendant un court instant qu'il parviendrait à ignorer Charlie durant tout le repas.

Mais il fut très vite désillusionné. Effectivement, dès que l'autre homme se mit à discuter avec sa sœur, le brun se sentit puissamment envouté par sa voix. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son repas mais le timbre sensuel de l'autre homme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Plus Charlie parlait, plus cela lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt dans le bureau du rouquin. Le son des gémissements qui avaient rempli la pièce lui revint en mémoire avec force, et il se sentit brusquement rougir.

Il hoqueta.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? l'interrogea Ron avec un air inquiet. Tu es pâle tout d'un coup…

L'interpellé se redressa si brusquement qu'il manqua de renverser son assiette.

- Hein, quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

Il sentit Hermione le tourner vers lui afin de poser sa main sur son front.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme... Pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre… Tout va bien ?

Agacé, il retira la main de sa meilleure amie avec verve.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, merci, répliqua le brun, acide.

Puis en remarquant le regard interdit de ses amis, il se rendit compte de son comportement et se sentit honteux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable… C'est juste que je suis assez préoccupé ces derniers temps...

- Ah bon, mais par quoi ? questionna son meilleur ami, surpris.

- Euh...

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à plein régime mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver une excuse valable.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au top ces derniers jours, il y a quelque chose qui ne pas va pas mon amour ? demanda Ginny avec sollicitude.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Survivant qui ne vit là aucune échappatoire.

- Si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu sais que tu peux nous en parler Harry, on est là pour toi, déclara Hermione en posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Le brun était perdu. Oh, il était ravi de savoir que ses amis étaient là pour lui, toujours prêts à l'aider dans n'importe quelle situation. Sauf que là, le problème qu'il avait n'était pas sans importance. Il avait trompé Ginny. Et l'avouer à un repas de famille Weasley n'était pas une idée des plus brillantes.

Que pouvait-il bien dire pour se sortir de cette impasse quand tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui ?

- C'est à cause de moi, déclara Charlie en surprenant tout le monde.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours pour un sujet secret... expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il à l'attention du Survivant, le paquet est parti, tout devrait arriver à temps.

Le brun resta interdit un moment. L'ancien dragonnier venait de lui sauver la mise et en même temps, son regard lubrique indiquait clairement qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la raison de son trouble et s'amusait beaucoup à faire tourner en bourrique celui qu'il avait retourné sauvagement sur son bureau.

En réalité, Charlie était bien loin de ressentir les tourments d'Harry car il n'était attaché à personne d'autre. Il avait donc profité de l'instant à cent pour cent et s'il avait fallu remettre ça, il aurait été le premier à en être enchanté.

Molly les interrompit en s'indignant qu'à ce rythme, le repas serait froid et aussitôt, les convives se jetèrent sur les plats en reproduisant parfaitement l'image d'une horde de sombrals affamés.

Quand vint l'heure du dessert, Harry était engagé avec Ron dans une discussion intense sur la ligue de Quidditch. Le rouquin soutenait que l'année à venir allait être la « vraie année du retour des Canons de Chudley » et Harry défendait que leur saison était perdue d'avance. Le ton restait calme toutefois car la matriarche veillait au grain. Soudainement, Harry sentit quelqu'un frôler son pantalon. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, il leva les yeux et dévisagea sa femme, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Ginny avec un air perplexe.

Était-ce un jeu ? Pourquoi faisait-elle l'innocente ? Ce n'était pas habituel de sa part de tenter une approche aussi directe mais de là à ne pas l'assumer... Soudain, le brun remarqua le sourire amusé de l'ancien dragonnier. Et il eut comme un tilt dans son esprit.

Il était normal que Ginny soit surprise puisqu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. C'était Charlie !

Harry rougit malgré lui. Car immédiatement, son imagination partit à fond de train. Comment un contact aussi léger pouvait-il lui faire cet effet ? Il aurait pu en pleurer de frustration. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de cinglant quand un autre effleurement, plus appuyé cette fois, le fit hoqueter. Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec une miette de la tarte à la mélasse que Molly avait préparée spécialement pour lui.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta son épouse avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau que le brun accepta volontiers.

Il réussit finalement à calmer sa quinte de toux et chercha à retrouver une respiration normale sous le regard attentif de tous les convives.

- C'est bon, la situation est sous contrôle, déclara-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère. Je ne suis pas mort.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de mourir à cause de ça alors qu'il y a bien d'autres meilleures façons de mourir, s'amusa Charlie avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa sœur. Bah quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

- Charlie ! s'offusqua Ginny, non sans un sourire aux lèvres. Arrête un peu avec tes bêtises et sois plus sympa avec Harry !

- Comment ça ? Tu sous-entendrais que je suis méchant avec Harry ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis on ne peut plus gentil et doux. Harry pourra te le confirmer, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le rougissement de ce dernier passa inaperçu grâce aux restes de l'accident mais Harry était perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que son amant d'un soir – théoriquement amant d'une après-midi mais cela importait peu – voulait-il jouer à ce jeu dangereux ? Car c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était tout de même pas stupide au point de croire que c'était innocent.

- Ça aurait été dommage effectivement, se contenta-t-il de répondre pour ne pas entrer dans le jeu de l'autre homme.

Charlie eut l'air un peu déçu de la réponse mais il en fallait plus pour faire lâcher un Weasley une fois que sa proie était à sa merci.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Charlie se redressa sur sa chaise et étala discrètement ses jambes sous la table. Il attendit sagement que les conversations reprennent pour avancer délicatement son pied vers celui d'Harry.

Il eut un sourire quand il vit ce dernier avoir un léger sursaut mais tout faire pour garder contenance devant ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Harry voulait faire semblant de rien ? Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

À ce moment précis, Molly décida de changer le sujet de la conversation car elle sentait bien que l'ambiance n'était plus aussi détendue.

- Eh bien, eh bien, vos propos sont bien lugubres, commença-t-elle avec un sourire tendre. Hermione, ma chérie, dis-moi, savez-vous déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

La jeune femme esquissa à son tour un sourire à l'évocation de sa grossesse. Elle lança un regard amoureux à Ron avant de répondre :

- Oh, non, Molly, nous ne le savons pas encore, mais on espère que ce sera un petit garçon. Rose adorerait avoir un petit frère.

- Oui, depuis qu'elle sait pour la grossesse, elle nous a déjà fait la liste de ce qu'elle ferait avec son petit frère, raconta Ron avec un sourire amusé par le souvenir.

- C'est merveilleux mes chéris ! Je suis sûre que vous l'aimerez que ce soit un garçon ou une fille.

- Rose sera une parfaite grande sœur, je suis sûre qu'elle lui apprendra toutes ses astuces, enchérit Ginny avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Le ton de sa fille n'échappa pas à Molly qui sentit une vague de tristesse la traverser. Elle savait que sa benjamine rêvait d'avoir des enfants mais, pour une raison inconnue, celle-ci s'en voyait privé.

- Et toi mon ange ? questionna-t-elle en souriant tendrement à sa benjamine. Du nouveau ?

Ginny, qui souriait auparavant, se crispa légèrement avant de répondre :

- Eh bien... Pour l'instant rien... Mais...

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, car pour elle, c'était un des plus gros échecs de sa vie.

- Nous allons continuer d'essayer de manière naturelle mais si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, nous ferons appel à un spécialiste, expliqua Harry en attrapant la main de sa femme pour la serrer affectueusement.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Charlie perdit de sa superbe. Il aimait s'amuser avec le malaise d'Harry mais ces mots encrèrent en lui l'impossibilité de leur relation. Harry voulait des enfants avec sa sœur. Ce n'était plus la simple amourette post-traumatique qu'il avait vue avant de s'exiler. Quand il voyait ça, il pensait que peut-être le fait d'être revenu en Angleterre avait été une erreur... Il le concevait facilement, mais au fond de lui, il y avait cette part qui n'était pas raisonnable, qui n'acceptait pas, qui n'autorisait aucune concession. Il avait pour Harry une attirance indéniable et n'avait pas réussi à passer par dessus durant toutes ces années. Il en était désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber une nouvelle fois l'affaire. Il courtiserait Harry quoi qu'il arrive.

- Eh bien courage à vous deux, je suis persuadée que ça va finir par arriver, assura Molly d'une voix réconfortante.

- Ouais, enfin ce n'est pas comme si tenter de procréer était désagréable non plus, trancha l'ancien dragonnier un peu crûment.

- Charlie ! Voyons ! s'exclama sa mère en déclenchant le rire des autres convives.

- En parlant d'enfant, interrompit Ginny. Charlie, et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Il serait peut-être temps d'y songer...

L'interpellé répondit seulement par un sourire mystérieux.

- Alors tu as vraiment quelqu'un ? s'étonna la jeune fille qui connaissait le côté Dom Juan de son frère.

Charlie jeta un regard discret en direction d'Harry et constata avec contentement qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il doucement. On ne peut pas dire que je vois quelqu'un en ce moment mais... Une personne a effectivement attisé mon intérêt, fit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus en accompagnant ses paroles d'une discrète caresse le long de la jambe d'Harry.

Ce dernier se raidit un peu plus, les mots du rouquin faisant courir un frisson le long de son échine.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta sa belle mère.

- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser. Il avait l'impression de se répéter sans arrêt et Charlie le poussait plus loin dans ses retranchements à chaque nouveau mot, chaque nouvelle allusion. C'était comme s'il était enserré dans un étau de fer.

- Molly, la tarte est délicieuse comme à chaque fois, mais je vais sortir prendre un peu l'air.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en affichant une expression surprise pendant qu'Harry se levait. Tous les convives le dévisagèrent avec un mélange de sollicitude et d'incompréhension. Certes, le brun avait ses humeurs et tout le monde le savait mais, habituellement, il n'était pas aussi tendu en leur présence.

Plus que d'air, Harry avait besoin de solitude. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, il poussa un long soupir et tenta de faire le point.

Il voyait bien que la situation amusait Charlie au point où il pensait que ce dernier se fichait royalement de lui. Il avait attisé son intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis un intérêt… Un intérêt passager ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il était en train d'infliger à son couple ? Ce décérébré ne devait même pas s'en préoccuper !

Tout à sa colère, il ne remarqua pas que le décérébré en question l'avait suivi à l'extérieur. Ce dernier arriva par derrière et l'enlaça.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. Quand il reconnut Charlie, son regard devint noir de rage, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le rouquin.

- Dégage ! Je veux pas te voir ! déclara Harry sans douceur.

- Mais... fit l'autre qui ne comprenait pas la colère de son amant.

- Écoute, tu trouves peut-être ça drôle de te foutre de ma gueule, reprit le brun en fixant l'autre droit dans les yeux. Bah ouais, c'est marrant de me faire flipper parce que toi, t'as personne à qui rendre des comptes ! Parce que c'est facile de...

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, Charlie posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et tenta de lui transmettre qu'il ne prenait pas du tout les choses à la légère. Il demanda un accès plus intime avec sa langue et Harry ne put que le lui offrir avec un gémissement sourd. Il ne savait pas comment, mais dès que le baiser avait débuté, il avait oublié toute raison pour se laisser emporter par l'instant. Charlie mit fin à l'échange avant de se laisser guider par ses pulsion et il fut heureux d'entendre le plus jeune ronchonner quand il relâcha son étreinte.

À ce moment, Ginny ouvrit la porte et les observa un instant. Son mari semblait de mauvaise humeur et elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

- Harry ? questionna-t-elle avec un brin de suspicion dans la voix.

L'interpellé sursauta avant de pâlir terriblement, si bien que sa femme fut vraiment inquiète.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, nous devrions rentrer ! Je vais prévenir les autres, Charlie, tu le surveilles, ordonna-t-elle sans laisser la moindre chance à une réplique.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient la rouquine, Charlie chuchota à l'oreille du brun :

- Sache que ce n'est pas un jeu et que je suis très sérieux à ton égard.

Loin de régler le trouble du Survivant, cette remarque le fit se sentir nauséeux. Que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? Il soupira et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Ginny était revenue. Elle remercia son frère et lui assura qu'elle prendrait du temps pour discuter avec lui puis s'excusa avant d'empoigner son mari et de transplaner, terriblement inquiète.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune femme demanda aux elfes de maison de préparer un bon chocolat chaud à son mari car elle savait que cette boisson faisait toujours des miracles sur lui. Le couple s'installa dans le salon en attendant que le breuvage soit terminé. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Ginny laissa le temps à son époux de retrouver une contenance et un peu de couleur.

Elle avait trouvé Harry bizarre depuis un moment mais ne pouvait pas exactement se rappeler quand cela avait commencé.

Mais aujourd'hui au repas, ça avait été pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant, et quand elle était finalement sortie, elle avait cru revoir le fantôme d'un passé qu'elle tentait de garder loin derrière elle. Harry avait arboré cet air horrifié qu'il avait lorsqu'il était revenu de sa recherche des horcruxes et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Quand elle constata que le brun ne prendrait pas l'initiative, elle finit par prendre la parole.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce. Est-ce que tu as fait des cauchemars récemment ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

On pouvait sentir son inquiétude dans sa voix mais le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait tellement honte ! Il s'en voulait énormément parce que, quand il avait été dans les bras de Charlie, il avait réalisé quelque chose de capital : il n'aimait plus sa femme. Il avait pourtant essayé de se forcer, il s'était dit que ça allait passer, mais quand les lèvres de l'autre homme étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, il avait su. Su que jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose avec Ginny et cette simple pensée lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait énormément d'affection pour sa femme, elle avait toujours été à ses côtés mais il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait découvert ce qu'était la passion avec Charlie et il se consumait malgré sa résistance.

- Chéri, reprit-elle sur un ton suppliant. Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de sa femme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui... Elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Bordel Harry ! Mais réponds-moi ! s'énerva la jeune femme en le secouant.

Elle essayait de se souvenir. Depuis quand avait-il changé ? Était-ce depuis la fête de commémoration ? Est-ce que ça l'avait chamboulé ? Pourtant, il avait semblé normal quand ils étaient rentrés...

La jeune femme cherchait désespérément une réponse que son mari refusait de lui donner. Que s'était-il passé après ça ? Harry était allé voir Charlie... Puis il était revenu avec des fleurs...

Des fleurs...

Ce n'était quand même pas... Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Elle lui avait demandé s'il l'avait trompée... Sa réaction à ce moment là… Son visage s'était décomposé. Elle avait cru sur le moment que c'était parce qu'elle sortait cette idée de nulle part... Mais si, en fait, c'était le choc d'avoir été découvert ? Non ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Ça n'avait été qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas... Avec...

- Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Charlie ? questionna-t-elle afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, cherchant les mots qui conviendraient. Y en avait-il vraiment ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en trouvait pas. Il ne désirait pas mentir à sa femme et encore moins lui avouer la vérité.

- Bon sang ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Parle-moi ! hurla-t-elle aussi inquiète qu'en colère.

- Je... Je suis désolé... s'excusa tout bas le brun, incapable d'avouer sa faute.

Ginny se figea.

- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à redouter la vérité.

Encore une fois, le Survivant refusa de répondre.

Sauf que cette fois là, Ginny commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Et ajouter à cela ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, ça n'était pas pour l'aider. Car en effet, la rouquine se rendait compte que l'attitude de son mari au repas était fortement liée aux boutades de son frère et que les paroles de ce dernier n'avaient pas été dénuées de sous-entendus scabreux...

La jeune femme retint un hoquet de douleur.

- Harry James Potter, je te somme de me dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Charlie et toi ! fit-elle sur un ton presque désespéré.

Harry se sentit terriblement tiraillé. Les liens du mariage agissaient comme un Veritaserum et il serait forcé de répondre, quelle que soit la résistance qu'il y opposait.

- Je... commença-t-il lentement, non sans une certaine réticence. J'ai eu… J'ai eu une aventure avec ton frère.

Sur le moment, le jeune homme eut envie de disparaître au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Ginny mit un instant avant d'encaisser le choc. Son mari bien aimé, l'homme de sa vie, l'avait trompée avec son frère ? ! Son propre frère ? !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, sous le choc.

Pourquoi l'avoir trompée ? N'était-elle pas assez bien ? N'était-elle pas assez belle ? Ou compréhensive ? Ou gentille ? Quel était le problème ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se posait ces questions, les larmes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux !

- Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir d'enfants ? tenta-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Mais non ! se défendit Harry.

Charlie était un homme après tout. Si ça avait été une question d'enfants, il l'aurait fait avec une autre femme.

- Alors quoi ? cria sa femme dont la tristesse extrême avait en un instant laissé place à la colère. C'est quoi le problème ? Donne-moi une raison !

Harry n'avait pas de raison à donner. S'il y en avait eu une, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples ! Et c'était justement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'il s'était déchiré pendant tous ces jours.

Ginny était folle de rage et se mit à l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. C'était sa punition. Il la méritait. Alors il resta silencieux à recevoir le blâme car il était le seul fautif.

Quand la vague de fureur abandonna la jeune femme, elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée et recommença à pleurer.

- Pourquoi Harry ? sanglota-t-elle. Je ne suis pas assez belle ? C'est à cause de ces galas ?

- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit nerveusement le brun. Ce n'est pas toi, tu es magnifique et je le pense toujours. Et ces galas n'ont même pas le droit de figurer au stade de raison. Ginny, ce n'est pas toi !

- Ne me sors pas l'excuse de « c'est pas toi, c'est moi », répondit la femme avec un pointe d'énervement.

- Eh bien, si je suis tout à fait honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai toujours été persuadé de t'aimer de ton mon être... Mais quand j'ai vu Charlie... C'est juste quelque chose d'un autre niveau, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, raconta Harry sur un ton désolé.

Ginny hoqueta et continua à pleurer en silence sans rien répondre. Harry décida d'attendre qu'elle se soit plus ou moins calmée avant de continuer. Dans le silence, la rouquine essayait de se remettre.

Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler devant elle. Un beau château de cartes qui tombait en ruines d'un coup. Elle aurait dû détester Harry, le maudire, le lapider, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était de sa faute. Que si elle avait été un peu plus parfaite, elle ne l'aurait pas perdu. Elle avait toujours été angoissée qu'Harry l'abandonne un jour mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait à cause de son frère adoré. Est-ce que c'était le destin ou un autre agent inconnu qui avait un terrible humour ? Pourquoi était-elle déjà résignée ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle après un bon moment à y penser.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais l'oublier. Que si je faisais un effort, ce ne serait qu'une tache sur le chemin de notre histoire, répondit-il honnêtement.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Ginny de garder le silence.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces de refuser cet événement. Je pense que j'aurais réussi à un moment ou à un autre si je ne l'avais pas revu... Mais c'était bien trop dur aujourd'hui. Mon corps réagit à sa présence sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher...

Un autre silence suivit puis Harry reprit :

- Ginny, si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi et le repousser mais il ne faudra plus qu'on le voie car je sens que je pourrais céder au moindre contact... proposa Harry en priant pour qu'elle ne l'exige pas de lui.

La jeune femme resta un moment indécise, ses pensées tournant à plein régime. Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur et elle le savait. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'autre homme qu'elle aimerait plus. Mais... Charlie était son frère. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qui avait pris son parti contre ses autres frères. Il était aussi celui qui l'avait amenée voir des dragons en catimini quand elle n'avait pas pu accompagner ses autres frères à Poudlard à ses dix ans. Il avait toujours été là et les cinq années durant lesquelles il avait été absent avaient été dures pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui dire au revoir aussi vite après l'avoir retrouvé.

- Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et mon frère ? Harry, tu es vraiment en train de faire ça ? fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu aiguë. Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est cruel ? Évidemment que je devrais te choisir !

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer.

- Mais c'est impossible, poursuivit la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas vivre sans revoir mon frère...

Au fond de lui, le brun remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il n'aurait pas non plus pu lui dire adieu. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas influencer le choix final de sa femme. Après un long moment de silence, Ginny fixa son mari dans les yeux et le supplia plus qu'elle ne lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu peux dire au monde que tu me quittes parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir un descendant ?

- Quoi ? ! s'étonna Harry qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- J'aurais bien trop honte que nous nous séparions parce que je n'ai pas su te garder vers moi.

Cette logique était totalement obscure pour le brun. En quoi était-ce mieux d'être traitée d'inféconde plutôt que de cocue ? D'autant que c'était lui qui était dans l'erreur en étant allé chercher ailleurs...

- Écoute Harry, souffla Ginny, ce sera plus simple à faire passer devant le Ministère. L'absence de descendance est une meilleure raison pour faire annuler un contrat...

Effectivement, les contrats de mariages sorciers étaient compliqués de la cérémonie jusqu'à la mort. Rompre un contrat de mariage était quelque chose d'extrêmement tabou dans la société sorcière. Les certificats annulés avaient toujours une grande incidence sur la magie des sorciers et certains étaient même devenus cracmols après les avoir rompu. Seules trois raisons pouvaient le faire annuler sans effet sur la magie. Premièrement, si l'un des deux sorciers mourrait. Deuxièmement, si l'un des sorciers trouvait son âme-sœur après un premier mariage. En effet, le lien que possédaient les âmes-sœurs était trop fort et dangereux pour l'époux en trop que le contrat était annulé. Enfin, en troisième lieu, il s'agissait du cas de la révélation d'un héritage de créature magique qui entraînait les même raisons qu'une révélation d'âme sœur.

La dernière était de moins en moins actuelle car il était rare que des jeunes gens soient mariés avant leur maturité (jour où ils recevaient leur héritage magique). Cependant, il fallait rencontrer son âme-sœur pour que les âmes se reconnaissent. Et comme n'importe quelle personne de n'importe quel pays pouvait être potentielle. Il y avait d'ailleurs encore des cas d'annulation de mariage par ce biais. On avait vu de nombreux couples restés ensemble pendant de nombreuses années se séparer soudainement après qu'un des deux protagonistes ait fait la connaissance de la personne qui lui était réellement destinée.

Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils échappent à l'atteinte de leur magie à cause d'un manque de descendance, mais les charges pourraient être allégées. Ginny demanda :

- Harry... Est-ce que tu aimes Charlie ?

Le brun voulut répondre du tac au tac que oui, mais il comprit où sa femme voulait en venir avant de répondre sous le coup d'une impulsion.

- Je... Je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour lui. Mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou si c'est juste passager...

- Je m'en doutais, répondit la jeune femme. Je pense... Je pense qu'il faut en parler avec Charlie avant de se lancer dans un divorce... Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que tu es beaucoup trop sage et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ginny esquissa un sourire triste. Ils envoyèrent ensuite un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de les rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry déclara :

- Bon, je crois que nous devrions aller au lit maintenant... Je… Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis...

Ils hésitèrent un instant à s'embrasser pour se souhaiter bonne nuit avant de finalement renoncer et de ne se faire qu'un signe de main.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Ça lui faisait de la peine mais au fond de lui, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, son âme était apaisée.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello à tous mes lecteurs ^^. Si vous avez attendus en mode "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!" Je m'en excuse mais le week-end était chargé et en plus attaque de maladie donc... Voilà ! Merci à tous les gens qui laissent des review ça me fait très plaisir. C'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot à la fin 3!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Charlie avait reçu le hibou de Harry la veille et depuis, son esprit était en ébullition. Il avait le sentiment de perdre toute rationalité. Le brun n'avait pas été précis dans sa missive, et Charlie devenait fou à force d'imaginer les différentes raisons de cette rencontre. De ce fait, il la craignait autant qu'il l'anticipait.

Une centaine de scénarios s'étaient succédés dans sa tête, allant du plus niais au plus cauchemardesque. Cependant, une chose était sûre : il avait hâte que ce soit derrière lui, quelle que soit la teneur de leur rencontre.

Le rendez-vous avait été donné dans la partie moldue de Londres. Un endroit discret mais peuplé qui éviterait tout éclat. Ginny avait choisi un très charmant salon de thé où l'on ne manquait pas d'intimité. Le fait d'être entourés de moldus leur assurerait l'anonymat.

Charlie arriva devant le petit salon de thé et fut surpris de ce choix de la part du brun. Il entra après avoir pris le temps de respirer profondément. L'ancien dragonnier passa d'une surprise à l'autre. D'abord le lieu et maintenant, Harry. Harry qui était accompagné de Ginny. Lentement, le scénario se dirigeait vers les hypothèses les plus sombres qu'il s'était imaginé. Son amant allait rompre et l'accuser de tous les maux et il le ferait devant témoin.

Le rouquin hésita à s'échapper dans la seconde mais quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, Harry se retourna.

Le visage du brun n'affichait pas une haine profonde, c'était déjà un bon début. Du moins, c'est ce dont Charlie tenta de se convaincre en avançant mécaniquement jusqu'à la table à laquelle l'attendait le couple.

Le salon était très confortable et chaque personne était assise dans un canapé au motif floral qui s'intégrait parfaitement dans la pièce. Une petite table ronde siégeait au milieu des groupes et la plupart était garnie de théière en porcelaine délicate et de gâteaux à l'air délicieux. Le cadet Weasley ne remarqua que vaguement son environnement, l'esprit toujours en bug total. Il prit place dans le canapé libre qui se trouvait vers la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny lança discrètement un sort de silence autour de leur tablée afin de garder ce conciliabule aussi secret qu'il était censé l'être. Elle ne voulait pas que sa vie privée ne soit étalée aux oreilles de tout le monde et encore moins à celles des moldus.

Un silence s'imposa rapidement entre les trois sorciers. L'ambiance commençait à devenir pesante quand la serveuse vint s'enquérir de leur commande. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, la gêne était toujours présente.

- Salut Charlie, tenta Harry avec un sourire crispé.

- Salut... Vous deux, répondit le rouquin avec précaution.

Ginny soupira bruyamment. Les discussions sérieuses étaient visiblement taboues chez les hommes.

- Bonjour Charlie. Je vais être directe. Nous t'avons demandé de venir ce matin car suite au repas d'hier, Harry et moi avons eu une discussion durant laquelle j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes... commença la jeune femme avec un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elle était la principale victime et pourtant, c'était visiblement elle qui devrait mener la conversation. Autant dire que cela n'était pas vraiment pour aider.

À ces mots, Charlie perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il possédait en entrant. Sa sœur n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins et il se retrouvait encore plus silencieux qu'alors.

- J'ai appris que la surprise que vous me prépariez tenait plus du cadeau empoisonné qu'autre chose... continua la rouquine avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le courageux Dragonnier ne faisait visiblement pas acte de présence ce matin là car le silence répondit une nouvelle fois à la remarque de Ginny.

- Je lui ai tout dit Charlie, enfin, elle a deviné la plupart par elle même mais c'était impossible de le lui cacher...

Harry avait dit ça, mort de honte.

- Et donc vous m'avez demandé de venir pour... Recevoir des excuses publiques ? demanda le rouquin sur la défensive.

Oui, il savait que l'adultère n'était pas une chose très glorieuse mais il savait aussi qu'il ne présenterait pas ses excuses. Il n'avait jamais forcé Harry à rester et il ne regrettait pas son geste.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir exiger une telle chose, répondit sa sœur, loquace. Tu ne regrettes sans doute pas ce que tu as fait et en plus tu n'es pas le seul responsable dans l'histoire... Nous ne sommes pas venus pour une exécution publique ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style. Le cadre aurait été bien différent si ça avait été le cas.

Charlie était confus, non pas parce que sa sœur avait encore une fois deviné exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais parce qu'elle ne semblait pas plus énervée que ça d'avoir appris la tromperie d'Harry. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que Ginny était très rancunière de nature. C'était très inquiétant.

- Effectivement, tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Je le suis autant que toi, reprit Harry en conservant son air honteux. Et les choses se seraient sans doute arrêtées là si j'avais réussi à te sortir de ma tête...

Le rouquin releva la tête avec un intérêt retrouvé.

- Mais tu es aussi accroché à mes pensées qu'une sangsue et après une longue discussion avec Ginny, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas t'oublier...

- C'est aussi mon cas, avoua Charlie, pas très à l'aise. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être présent dans mon esprit…

Et le rouquin ne parlait pas de la semaine qui venait de se dérouler mais bien de leur première rencontre, quand Harry était en quatrième année. Les deux hommes se sourirent avec amusement, éveillant un toussotement de la part de Ginny qui n'aimait pas trop être mise de côté de la sorte.

- Oui, on a beaucoup discuté et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous ne savons pas si c'est juste un désir passager ou si c'est sérieux...

- C'est sérieux, déclara Charlie, catégorique.

- Oui... reprit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. J'espère que ça l'est mais je préfère être prudente.

- Prudente ? s'étonna le rouquin avec incompréhension.

- Mon cher frère, je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il en coûte d'annuler un contrat de mariage sorcier...

Le concerné ne répondit rien mais il sembla soudain saisir où sa sœur voulait en venir.

- Alors, par précaution, Harry et moi avons décidé qu'il serait sans doute préférable que vous mettiez cette relation à l'épreuve pendant environ un mois avant que l'on ne lance la moindre procédure de... Divorce.

La jeune femme trembla à l'évocation de ce mot. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son mari partir avec son frère, elle la détestait même. Mais elle s'était résolue à se montrer forte et refoula le sanglot qui lui prit soudainement la gorge.

- Eh bien... Ça me parait effectivement très sensé, commenta Charlie après un petit instant de réflexion.

Harry souriait de manière crispée. Il se sentait mal de se retrouver entre son amant et sa femme à discuter de comment il allait passer de l'un à l'autre dans l'assentiment général. Il avait le sentiment que tout ça se passait de manière trop naturelle et raisonnable et il ne savait pas pourquoi, cet accès de pragmatisme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était cependant très heureux de voir que les choses se passaient bien car la présence de Charlie le confortait dans son idée.

Il ne pourrait pas résister au charme de l'homme.

- Et... Que va-t-il se passer pendant ce mois ? demanda le rouquin pour relancer la conversation qui s'était tue un moment.

- Harry continuera à assurer ses obligations d'époux à mes côtés mais en dehors de ça, vous pourrez vous voir autant que vous voulez et vivre cette relation de la manière dont vous l'entendez.

- Vous habiterez toujours ensemble ? insista Charlie avec le début d'une idée dans la tête.

- Ben oui, répondit Harry avec implacabilité. Où voudrais-tu que l'on vive sinon ?

- C'est juste que... reprit le rouquin en cherchant à y mettre les formes. La situation sera gênante pour vous deux et enfin... Vous aurez de la peine à réfléchir correctement si vous êtes toujours en présence l'un de l'autre...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? s'enquit la jeune Weasley en se doutant de la réponse.

- Harry pourrait emménager chez moi...

Le visage du brun se décomposa. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le désirait pas mais les choses allaient un peu vite à son goût.

- J'ai une chambre d'ami tout à fait acceptable et ça ne sera pas pire que celle de chez vous... fit Charlie.

Il aurait été ridicule de dire qu'il n'avait pas de motifs ultérieurs, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry et l'avoir chez lui dans une chambre d'ami serait de toute manière mieux que de le savoir loin. Charlie avait été jusqu'à maintenant celui à pousser cette relation de l'avant, il fallait donc laisser le choix au brun de suivre ou non. En gros, il devait lui donner de l'espace.

- C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple si tu n'étais pas constamment présent à la maison, appuya Ginny.

Et puis de cette manière, la relation se développerait sans doute plus vite et ils pourraient tous voir si, effectivement, elle était faite pour durer.

- Eh bien, ça sera sans doute plus facile... énonça Harry, toujours hésitant.

Au fond de lui, il désirait plus que tout se retrouver avec l'autre homme, mais justement, ce désir l'effrayait plus que de raison. Il avait envie d'être libre de choisir, même s'il savait que son choix serait inévitablement le rouquin.

- Exactement, alors tu n'as qu'à venir t'installer dans l'après-midi, conclut Charlie avec conviction.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent et une vague d'euphorie s'empara de Charlie. C'était plus fort que la simple joie d'apprendre qu'Harry allait habiter avec lui, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et il se contenta de sourire largement.

Harry souriait aussi, même s'il était plus réservé et Ginny soupira intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être contente pour les deux hommes... Mais elle ne pouvait se cacher que même elle avait le cœur plus léger.

**WWW**

Harry et Ginny étaient rentrés ensemble et une fois arrivés, le brun avait préparé ses affaires afin de se rendre chez son amant. L'excitation avait grandi avec les heures et il rongeait désormais son frein, trop impatient de retrouver Charlie.

Ce dernier était dans le même état et il s'était affairé tout l'après-midi à ranger sa maison avec une effervescence à faire pâlir Molly. Jamais d'histoire de Weasley on avait vu un rouquin récurer avec autant d'attention son chez-soi. Quand l'heure arriva, tout était plus que rutilant.

Le Survivant se présenta sur le pas de la porte, tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension. Son cœur fit un bond quand Charlie lui ouvrit. Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il oublia toute retenue et se jeta au cou du rouquin pour l'embrasser avec panache. Bien que surpris par la démarche, Charlie l'accueillit avec la plus grande joie et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ils se séparèrent après avoir profité pleinement de leur étreinte, souriant tous les deux comme des benêts.

- Tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire ? demanda Charlie pour ne pas fondre immédiatement sur l'objet de tous ses fantasmes.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le brun avec une œillade aguicheuse.

- Et après on dit de moi que je suis un pervers détraqué, commenta le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel mais sans manquer de rire face à l'allusion.

La visite se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux hommes étaient à l'aise en présence de l'autre et avaient le sentiment de se comprendre parfaitement. Ils avaient le même humour et aimaient tous les deux les blagues salaces de bas étage.

Harry constata que la maison était plutôt petite mais qu'elle était extrêmement confortable. Il eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur quand il posa ses valises dans la chambre d'ami mais il avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler sa déception. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé.

Charlie avait laissé un peu de temps à son invité pour s'installer confortablement. Quand ce fut chose faite, Harry profita de prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner dans le salon. Il y trouva le rouquin confortablement installé sur le canapé. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côté, à moitié en tailleur pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager mutuellement, aucun des deux ne désirant briser le silence chargé de tension qui s'était installé. Leurs corps se rapprochaient inévitablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? finit par demander Charlie pour éviter de se jeter sur le plus jeune.

Cette simple question sembla soudain briser le charme et Harry recula légèrement. Où avait-il la tête ? Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-journée qu'il était là et il ne désirait déjà qu'une chose : que son corps et celui de Charlie aient le plus de surface possible en contact. Cette idée dérangeait le brun qui n'avait jamais eut le sentiment d'être à ce point un pervers dévergondé.

- Oui... C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim, répondit-il après un moment.

- Merveilleux ! Ça te dit des pizzas ? interrogea Charlie sur un ton chargé d'un embarras inexplicable.

- Parfait...

L'atmosphère était tendue. Ce n'était pas tant parce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment se comporter, mais plutôt parce qu'aucun des deux ne désirait céder à cet impérieux désir d'union qui les taraudait depuis l'arrivée d'Harry quelques heures auparavant. S'ils étaient tout à fait honnêtes, ils auraient pu s'envoyer en l'air sur le pas de la porte si ça n'avait pas été contre toute morale.

Charlie ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé sexuel et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était l'auteur d'aucune tentative de rapprochement. De son côté, Harry savait que ce n'était pas « acceptable », il ne voulait pas passer pour une « Marie couche toi-là » et essayait au mieux de lutter contre son désir.

Charlie sortit un instant pour aller chercher des pizzas chez un excellent traiteur moldu qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. L'habitation de l'ancien dragonnier était entièrement modelée aux standards sorciers, mais une de ses portes donnait sur une rue moldue, ce qui était extrêmement pratique.

Quand le rouquin revint avec les pizzas, l'ambiance bizarre avait disparu et les deux hommes parlèrent longuement de divers sujets tout en appréciant le fromage fondu et les autres garnitures de leur dîner.

Ils discutaient depuis un moment au-dessus de leur carton vide quand Charlie suggéra de retourner au salon car il fallait l'avouer le canapé était bien plus confortable.

Et plus propice au rapprochement, songea le roux avec un sourire en coin.

- Une petite bataille explosive ? proposa le plus âgé.

Harry accueillit la proposition avec joie. Il adorait ce jeu et était bien content que Charlie ne partage pas la passion de Ron pour les échecs, jeu auquel il était pitoyable et qui n'était de loin pas aussi amusant.

- Je vais te mettre une raclée, décréta le brun avec un sourire enjoué.

- Tu crois ça ? s'amusa l'ancien dragonnier en prenant un air de défi.

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama Harry plus décidé que jamais.

Charlie déposa donc un paquet de cartes enchantées sur la table et dégaina sa baguette. Le jeu commença et les deux sorciers se mirent à toucher les paires avec une concentration extrême, aucun ne voulant perdre face à l'autre. Bientôt, comme Harry montrait des réflexes exceptionnels, son adversaire changea de technique et, au lieu de chercher les cartes jumelles, il tenta d'empêcher le plus jeune de les atteindre. Amusé, le brun redoubla d'efforts mais, dans ses tentatives d'éviter son opposant, il ne réussit qu'à créer plus de confusion. Charlie, qui se voyait dépasser légèrement par la situation, lui attrapa les poignets en dernier recours. Aussitôt, les cartes se mirent à exploser joyeusement tandis que les deux hommes riaient aux éclats.

Harry rigolait en se débattant sans grande conviction. Il se calma peu à peu et fixa son regard dans celui de Charlie qui, à son tour, redevint plus sérieux.

Charlie était tellement beau ! Il avait ce corps puissant et musclé à côté duquel Harry passait pour une crevette. Ses cheveux renvoyaient des éclats de feu et ses yeux bleus, rieurs et heureux bouleversaient le plus jeune. Il n'avait pas une beauté parfaite et immaculée. C'était plus sauvage, plus brut et tellement plus attirant. Harry avait le sentiment d'être à sa place ici et il souhaitait que ça ne change jamais.

De son côté, le plus âgé regardait le brun et vit une créature fragile et sensible qu'il avait envie de protéger et de chérir. Harry lui faisait penser à un dragon. Une créature forte et impressionnante pour qui ne le connaissait pas, mais un être sensible et incroyablement valeureux pour qui savait lire entre les lignes. Le rouquin se rapprocha gentiment, tenant toujours les poignets d'Harry entre ses mains.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec légèreté. Charlie se plaça à califourchon sur les genoux d'Harry, lui faisant face. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme qui le regardait intensément. Encore une fois, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, éveillant le besoin de plus. Harry passa une main sur la nuque du plus âgé et approfondit leur baiser. La pression d'abord douce se fit passionnée. Charlie happa la lèvre inférieure de son amant et la lécha avec tendresse, imposant une lenteur excessive à leur échange. Le brun passa sa main libre sous le T-shirt de son amant et remonta le long du dos musclé de l'ancien dragonnier autant que le tissu le lui autorisait.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se dévisageaient avec un désir qu'il aurait été bien vain de vouloir dissimuler. La pièce était chargée de tension et d'envie. Cependant, au lieu de s'aventurer plus loin, Charlie se contenta de reprendre ses baisers, sans les approfondir, effleurant plus qu'il n'embrassait les lèvres du plus jeune. Harry n'en fut que plus frustré et il le fit comprendre d'un mouvement de hanches prononcé.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser franchement son amant, lui coupant par la même occasion le souffle. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Harry avait chaud. Très chaud.

La tension retomba un peu cependant et Charlie se rassit normalement sur le canapé, au plus grand déplaisir du brun qui s'était attendu à plus. L'ancien dragonnier se montrait extrêmement respectueux, voire un peu trop. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était aussi frustré que l'autre de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent trop vite et qu'ensuite, Harry le lui reproche. Donc il devait faire les choses bien et arrêter avant de ne plus le pouvoir.

- Je suis fatigué, déclara Harry après un long silence.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est tard, répondit simplement Charlie en se levant.

Les chambres étaient en face l'une de l'autre et arrivés devant la porte, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent une fois de plus. Le désir n'avait quitté aucun des deux et ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Bon... commença Harry sans grande conviction.

- Oui... répondit le rouquin sur le même ton.

- Ben... Bonne nuit alors...

Le plus jeune posa la main sur la poignée et, à ce moment, Charlie réalisa qu'il se fichait bien d'être convenable et respectueux et qu'après tout, Harry était un adulte et que s'il ne voulait pas s'envoyer en l'air, il saurait parfaitement résister ! Il n'allait pas laisser dormir son putain de fantasme de toujours dans la chambre d'à côté sans tenter quelque chose !

- Tu sais... Le lit de la chambre d'ami est... Pas très confortable... Et... Le mien est... Plus grand...

Oui, c'était nul. Très nul et très loin de la répartie du dragonnier mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se retourner et se jeter sur le rouquin avec force avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Leurs lèvres s'unirent et leurs langues se lancèrent dans une lutte assoiffée de désir.

Charlie, d'un bras posé sur ses reins, tenait Harry fermement contre lui et de l'autre tâtonnait sur la porte pour trouver la poignée de sa chambre. Quand il parvint finalement à l'ouvrir, les deux hommes entrèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser et la porte fut oubliée. Tout fut oublié. La seule chose importante était leurs corps enlacés fermement et leurs bouches avides l'une de l'autre.

Harry entreprit de retirer le T-shirt du roux avec frénésie tandis que ce dernier suivait le trait de sa mâchoire pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Harry gémit. Il fondait totalement.

Le lit n'était pas loin et ils s'échouèrent dessus avec autant de grâce que des trolls éméchés. Harry se retrouva couché sur le dos et Charlie se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Leurs bassins se touchèrent et une décharge électrique les parcourut quand ils sentirent l'excitation de l'autre. Le plus âgé prit le temps d'observer son amant et une lueur de mécontentement passa dans son regard.

- Tu es bien trop habillé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Harry frissonna. Son amant le dévorait des yeux et il se sentait bien. Il tendit ses mains et remonta le long de ses cuisses pour atteindre les hanches du rouquin. Il aurait aimé continuer à remontrer le long de son corps parfaitement musclé, mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Les baguettes avaient été abandonnées dans le salon, et Charlie s'abaissa donc pour déshabiller son amant lui même.

Il remonta le T-shirt du brun avec lenteur et accueillit chaque nouveau centimètre de peau par une myriade de baisers. Harry tremblait de désir. Chaque fois que les lèvres expertes de Charlie se posaient sur lui, une vague de plaisir remontait le long de son échine, le faisant soupirer et gémir. Le rythme était lent. C'était une torture délicieuse.

Quand le T-shirt ne fut plus qu'un tas de tissu avachi sur le sol, les deux hommes unirent une nouvelle fois leurs bouches et Harry laissa ses mains jouer avec la limite du pantalon de son amant. Le jean était trop serré pour pouvoir avoir vraiment une action approfondie et les deux garçons se débarrassèrent d'un commun accord des dernières barrières de tissu qui les empêchaient de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Une fois nus, leurs corps se collèrent et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec envie.

Harry avait les mains posées sur les fesses de son partenaire ce qui lui permettait d'accentuer les frottements de leurs sexes gonflés. Charlie, quant à lui, se maintenait au dessus du brun d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait gentiment le long de son flanc pour atteindre son aine.

- Charlie... ânonna Harry d'une voix chargée de désir en le regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que je peux... Te sucer ?

Une décharge de désir se propagea dans le corps du plus âgé et fit pulser son sexe avec force.

- Avec plaisir, parvint-il à articuler en se couchant sur le dos.

Harry descendit le long du torse de son amant en le couvrant de baisers. Plus il se rapprochait du membre tendu, plus il se sentait intimidé et craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Une fois arrivé devant le sexe épais de son partenaire, Harry déglutit. Il voulait vraiment faire de son mieux.

Il passa sa langue de la hampe jusqu'au gland en suivant les veines. Charlie gémit bruyamment et encouragea par là le brun qui continua. Harry prit son amant en bouche et commença de petits va-et-vient en tentant de ne pas toucher le gland si sensible avec ses dents.

Le rouquin se laissa aller à ce doux traitement pendant un moment. Harry était doué mais il désirait ardemment passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il attira le plus jeune pour l'embrasser fermement et, après avoir pris son lubrifiant dans la table de nuit, glissa une main entre les fesses du brun. Harry se tendit légèrement mais les baisers et les caresses de Charlie eurent raison de sa réserve et il se calma gentiment. L'ancien dragonnier prit du temps à préparer Harry et ne fut satisfait que quand ce dernier se mit à gémir.

- Charlie, arrête de me torturer, souffla-t-il en se cambrant tandis que l'autre homme percutait une nouvelle fois sa prostate. J'en veux plus.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier. Il lubrifia généreusement son sexe avant de se placer à l'entrée de son amant qu'il avait fait mettre à genoux. Sa main droite était posée sur la hanche du jeune homme et il le pénétra en douceur. Quand il fut entré entièrement, Harry recommença à respirer même s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté. La main gauche de Charlie vint se poser sur le membre du brun et il commença à bouger gentiment.

C'était tellement bon. Le plus âgé avait envie d'accélérer mais il se força à rester doux tant qu'Harry ne serait pas totalement relâché. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Charlie pénétrait son amant avec de plus en plus de vitesse en grognant alors que sa main s'activait en rythme sur le sexe du brun qui pantelait et gémissait comme un beau diable, demandant plus à Charlie qui s'efforçait de le lui donner.

- Han ! Charlie putain ! hurla Harry à un énième coup de butoir. J'en peux plus ! C'est trop... BON !

Le brun se libéra, emporté par un orgasme dévastateur. Son partenaire, galvanisé par ses mots, n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de plus pour venir à son tour dans un râle rauque.

Les deux amants se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Leurs souffles erratiques étaient les seuls sons qui occupaient la pièce. Ça avait été bon, mieux que ça même et ils étaient désormais convaincus que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Harry se serra contre le torse de son amant et profita du bonheur qu'il ressentait. Durant la nuit, les deux hommes remirent le couvert plus d'une fois et, à chaque fois, leur entente s'approfondissait.

**WWW**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait emménagé chez Charlie et leur complicité était parfaite. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs comme par exemple un amour pour le jeu de la bataille explosive, surtout quand cette dernière se terminait en partie de jambes en l'air. Ils ne se dérangeaient jamais et avaient une vie sexuelle très active à leur plus grand plaisir.

Harry avait rendez-vous avec Ginny ce jour là pour une soirée de gala et il s'y rendit avec une certaine angoisse. Il avait rendez-vous chez eux pour se préparer et arriva donc bien en avance.

Il redoutait que Ginny soit distante avec lui ou que la situation soit ambiguë. Sa femme avait plutôt bien réagi dans l'ensemble, jusqu'à présent, mais il ne savait pas comment cette semaine s'était passée pour elle.

À son plus grand bonheur, Ginny l'accueillit avec le sourire.

- Alors, Harry, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec une véritable curiosité.

- Eh... Bien... Plutôt bien... répondit l'époux, incertain.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry, je sais que la situation est bizarre. Mais mettons les choses au point, veux-tu ? fit la rouquine qui reçut un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. J'ai été choquée par ta tromperie, j'ai été triste, mais je vais bien. Alors, le mieux ce serait juste d'être amis…

Ginny allait effectivement bien. Étonnamment bien d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la perte de son époux ne l'affectait pas plus et ça l'inquiétait un peu pour tout dire. Mais en revoyant Harry ce jour-là, elle n'avait rien ressenti pour lui qu'une énorme tendresse.

- Bon alors, reprit-elle. Comment ça se passe ?

- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir retenir la vérité plus longtemps. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que le monde est différent ! Qu'il est plus coloré, plus lumineux... Mais...

Harry s'assombrit.

- Mais ? répéta Ginny, un peu inquiète.

- Oh, non, c'est rien, éluda Harry avant de changer le sujet de conversation. Quels sont les buts de cette soirée ?

C'était toujours pareil. La soirée consistait à être beau et à bien présenter, à saluer poliment les gens, bref, à être présent. Harry alla se préparer et Ginny le laissa faire, mais elle ne passa pas à côté de ce que le brun voulait cacher et s'assura de lui tirer les vers du nez si c'était nécessaire.

Quand ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et Ginny dévisagea son mari. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme et apaisé. En fait, il semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par les apparences.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Charlie ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Avec Harry, elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas passer par quatre chemins, et elle ne le laisserait pas fuir, foi de Weasley ! Elle était encore sa femme par Merlin !

- Ce n'est rien, assura Harry en faisant un geste de la main. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Harry, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu dois me le dire, insista la rouquine.

Si ça avait vraiment été si peu important, Harry n'aurait pas eu cet air peiné. Ginny le connaissait bien elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- C'est sûrement moi qui me fait des films, je t'assure, se défendit le brun dont la volonté faiblissait déjà.

- Harry, tu m'as avoué m'avoir trompée il y a une semaine, je crois que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne sera plus choquant que ça...

Le Survivant soupira. Elle avait raison. Ginny était la personne la plus proche de lui, il lui avait dit tellement de choses sur lui, ils avaient vécus ensemble des cauchemars horribles et des nuits d'angoisse. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était elle.

- Je pense que c'est rien mais... Tu vois, débuta Harry avec un air gêné. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, j'adore Charlie, je l'aime, j'en suis sûr, mais... Autant quand je suis avec lui, je suis bien, vraiment bien, autant dès qu'il part, je me sens agité et nerveux...

- Tu es jaloux ? questionna Ginny avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas... avoua le brun. Parce que j'étais jaloux quand des hommes venaient te tourner autour, mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le même sentiment... C'est plutôt comme si...

Harry soupira. Il avait énormément de mal à exprimer son sentiment. Sa femme attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

- C'est pas que j'ai peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs, au fond de moi je sais... Enfin, c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais je sais qu'il ne me trompera pas... Et en même temps... Dès qu'il est loin, j'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir et ça m'oppresse...

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que ce qu'il disait était ridicule, mais son épouse ne fit rien qui puisse trahir qu'elle le pensait aussi. Au contraire, elle devint pensive.

- Et en dehors de ça, tout va bien ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de se mettre vivement à rougir.

- Il y a autre chose ? soupira Ginny sans manquer sa réaction.

- Ok, là c'est vraiment très bizarre...

- On est plus à ça près, non ?

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Quand on... Fait l'amour, murmura-t-il, honteux de discuter de ça avec celle qu'il avait trompée. C'est génial ! C'est tellement... fort ! Mais...

- Mais ? demanda la rouquine en rougissant à son tour.

- Mais... Après coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose pour que ce soit ultime ! C'est très diffus comme sentiment seulement... C'est comme s'il manquait... Un truc... Je sais pas quoi...

Ginny hocha la tête, redevenant pensive.

- Je vois... Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Charlie, proposa-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Il devait en parler à son amant. C'était la personne la plus à même de trouver des solutions avec lui.

Le couple se rendit ensuite à la fête et la soirée se passa très bien.

Ginny avait été plus que surprise. Harry, qui d'habitude rechignait à aller à tous ces galas, s'était comporté ce soir là en mari parfait. Il avait joué la comédie avec tellement de brio qu'elle en était restée bouche bée.

Harry s'était effectivement tenu à son rôle de mari modèle et il y avait pris un plaisir certain. Il avait toujours dû aller à ces fêtes de manière officielle mais là, il avait eu l'impression de singer son propre comportement et ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire intérieurement. Il en avait été plus agréable et tout le monde l'avait trouvé rayonnant.

Pas étonnant que je sois rayonnant, bande de crevettes amorphes, avait-il pensé pour lui-même.

Harry avait Charlie dans sa vie et c'était suffisant pour le rendre heureux même à une fête stupide.

Quand la soirée se termina, Harry raccompagna sa femme avant de rentrer chez Charlie, sa nouvelle maison. Charlie l'accueillit par un baiser torride et une étreinte étouffante. Presque trop.

- Tu m'as manqué mon amour, susurra le rouquin avec une urgence dans la voix qu'Harry trouva étrange.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui assura le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**WWW**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'emménagement et la situation était désormais extrêmement tendue. Les deux hommes avaient discuté des tracas d'Harry pour découvrir qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils avaient depuis tenté toutes sortes d'expériences sexuelles et ils avaient beau expérimenter un plaisir inouï, ils n'en restaient pas moins légèrement frustrés dès qu'ils avaient fini. Le problème venait de leur séparation quotidienne. Les deux hommes devenaient extrêmement agités quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Ils limitaient au maximum les sorties séparées mais ça n'aidait que peu. Quand ils étaient ensemble, tout allait bien, ils s'entendaient à merveille et adoraient les mêmes choses. Seulement, au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, ils avaient les nerfs de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Ils ne se disputaient pas mais la tension était palpable et rien ne semblait pouvoir les apaiser.

Ce jour là, Charlie était allé travailler comme d'habitude et Harry était donc à la maison, recroquevillé sur lui même, au bord des larmes avec le sentiment que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il était totalement perdu. Il savait que Charlie était juste au travail et il savait qu'il lui était fidèle mais malgré ça, il avait l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait jamais de sa vie et cette simple idée le terrorisait.

Au début, il était allé voir des gens pour se changer les idées mais il en était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le retour de Charlie et c'était un problème.

Puis Ginny débarqua car il y avait ce soir-là une soirée importante. Quand elle vit l'état de son mari elle fut épouvantée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il ne reviendra jamais, annonça le jeune homme avec un air mortifié. Je serai seul... Pour toujours...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Mais ce n'était pas de la colère qui animait ses paroles, plutôt une véritable inquiétude. Le voir comme ça confirma quelque chose qu'elle pensait depuis un moment.

- Bon on va attendre ensemble qu'il revienne... soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

L'attente fut longue mais Charlie finit par rentrer. Il ne semblait pas en bien meilleur état que son amant et les deux hommes mirent un moment avant de prêter la moindre attention à la benjamine Weasley.

- Les gars... commença-t-elle avec un air déterminé. Il faut que vous fassiez le test d'âmes sœurs.

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant qu'ils éclatent de rire.

C'était un test que les couples s'offraient après une cinquantaine d'années de mariage et, généralement, il était négatif. Ce test n'était de loin pas ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Mais comme Ginny insistait lourdement, ils finirent par lui donner un cheveu chacun.

La jeune femme partit après ça, annulant par là même la soirée prévue. Harry ne serait pas en état de s'y présenter de toute manière. À la place, elle se rendit au Ministère. Elle savait que Dean Thomas travaillait dans la recherche sur les phénomènes et héritages magiques, il pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Dean était un ancien camarade de Poudlard et elle avait même passé un moment avec lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, peut-être que leur relation aurait évolué... Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le passé et demanda à le voir dès qu'elle arriva sur place.

Le sorcier fut extrêmement surpris de la voir et il en perdit son vocabulaire. Ginny était devenu une femme magnifique.

- Dean, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

- Pourrais-tu faire un test d'âmes sœurs pour moi ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit un peu. Il savait que l'anniversaire de mariage de la jeune femme approchait et c'était généralement un cadeau que l'on faisait pour ce genre d'occasion. Ginny constata le changement chez son ancien camarade et craignit un instant qu'il ne refuse.

- Il me faut un cheveu de chaque... soupira-t-il sans pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme.

Ginny lui tendit deux flacons dans lesquels se trouvait un cheveu court et noir et un cheveu long et roux. Dean les prit avec fatalisme.

- Ça sera prêt dans trois jours, déclara-t-il sur un ton mécanique.

- Merci, tu me sauves la vie, s'exclama la rouquine en serrant dans ses bras le sorcier abasourdi.

Trois jours. Trois jours et elle saurait si sa théorie était juste.

**WWW**

Harry et Charlie profitaient de ce samedi maussade pour faire de la pâtisserie. Ils s'étaient lancés avec volonté dans la confection de « cinnamon Rolls » : des petits rouleaux de pâte fourrés de cannelle et de sucre. La bonne humeur régnait dans la cuisine et les deux amants semblaient au meilleur de leur forme. Leurs problèmes de séparation n'avaient pas disparu mais comme ils n'avaient pas prévu de sortir du week-end, il n'y avait aucun risque que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Du moins pas entre les deux tourtereaux parce que la cuisine, elle, était un sacré champs de bataille. Il y avait de la farine sur presque tout le plan de travail et des coquilles d'œufs laissées ça et là. Loin de s'en inquiéter, les deux jeunes hommes étaient hilares et songeaient même que ça donnait un aspect très hivernal à la cuisine, ce qui correspondait parfaitement au dessert en préparation et beaucoup moins à cette journée d'été un peu triste.

Ils entendirent soudainement la cheminée s'activer et Charlie alla vérifier qui pouvait bien arriver chez lui. Il n'attendait personne pourtant. Personne n'était d'ailleurs venu chez lui depuis qu'il devait cacher sa relation avec Harry...

Le rouquin fut très surpris de découvrir sa sœur qui s'époussetait tranquillement dans la pièce comme si elle avait été attendue.

- Ben entre, fais comme chez toi, commenta l'aîné avec un air de reproche.

- Désolée, 'Lie, mais j'ai essayé d'appeler et personne ne répondait.

- On était peut-être occupé...

Ginny le dévisagea avec un air dubitatif.

- À dissimuler le meurtre d'un sac de farine ? dit-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla finalement son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire à toi et Harry !

Charlie se reprit alors. Si c'était important et que ça les concernait, il était plus que disposer à écouter. Il fit asseoir sa sœur dans le salon et alla chercher son amant. Il trouva Harry aux prises avec la farce et soupira. Son bel après-midi était ruiné. En quelques coups de baguette magique, les pâtisseries furent prêtes à être enfournées.

- Mais tu gâches tout le plaisir, se plaignit Harry sans comprendre.

- Ta femme attend dans le salon et a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, on va peut-être pas la faire attendre plus que nécessaire, non ?

Aussitôt, Harry se ressaisit. Ça faisait presque un mois que Charlie et lui vivaient dans la même maison, il était sans doute temps de rendre le verdict même s'il semblait très clair pour le brun.

- Alors, comment ça va vous deux ? demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Enfin, tant qu'on ne se sépare pas.

Le Survivant faisait autant référence à leur problème quotidien qu'à cette histoire de période d'essai mais la jeune femme ne le releva pas.

- Eh bien justement, à propos de ça… J'ai une explication !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec une surprise non feinte.

- En fait, j'ai une explication pour tout ! s'exclama la rouquine avec enthousiasme.

- Pour tout ? répéta Charlie sans comprendre.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment pas réfléchi deux minutes... Mais ça n'était pas grave, tout était clair pour elle à présent. En effet, elle revenait du Ministère où Dean lui avait annoncé, la mort dans l'âme, que les deux échantillons étaient positifs au test.

- Charlie, Harry, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, déclara-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Un grand silence accueillit sa remarque avant que les deux amants n'éclatent de rire. S'ils étaient âmes sœurs, ils seraient les premiers à le savoir, non ?

- Arrêtez de rire, s'indigna la jeune femme. Je suis très sérieuse, je l'ai fait tester par Dean.

Aussitôt, ses interlocuteurs retrouvèrent le calme.

- C'est une erreur, on aurait remarqué quand même, trancha Charlie soudainement très sérieux.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, enchérit Harry. Comment j'aurais pu me marier avec toi si Charlie était mon âme sœur ?

- JUSTEMENT ! s'exclama Ginny exaspérée. Laissez-moi vous expliquer et ensuite on verra si c'est aussi irréaliste que ça.

La rouquine n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de ses trouvailles, surtout quand elles étaient de cette envergure. Elle s'était doutée de la vérité quand elle avait revu Harry après une semaine de rupture et qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que de la tendresse pour le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas normal de se remettre aussi vite de l'annihilation de plusieurs années d'un mariage heureux.

Alors la jeune femme leur expliqua. Harry et Charlie étaient âmes-sœurs mais lors de leur première rencontre, premièrement, Harry n'était pas majeur et en plus, son âme était polluée par l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Les âmes n'avaient pas pu se reconnaître.

- Et quand il est mort, on s'est revu pourtant, contra Charlie toujours pas convaincu.

- Oui, accorda sa petite sœur. Mais tu venais de perdre Fred et tu n'arrêtais pas de faire des allers-retours entre la Roumanie et la maison. Harry avait besoin de stabilité et ton âme n'était pas du tout stable. Instinctivement, il s'est accroché à la personne qui te ressemblait le plus.

- Parce qu'on a les cheveux longs ? rétorqua le rouquin, bien décidé à ne pas accepter l'explication si facilement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que le physique a joué un peu mais je pense surtout que c'est parce que nous étions très proches, très fusionnels et que, du coup, je devais être une sorte de pâle copie de toi.

Le silence retomba un moment.

- Je pense que vos âmes savaient qu'elles étaient destinées mais que la réalité vous a éloigné à ce moment. Après, Harry et moi, nous nous sommes mariés et ça a mis une barrière de plus à ces retrouvailles.

- J'ai toujours été obsédé par Harry quand vous étiez ensemble, c'est devenu pire quand vous vous êtes mariés, concéda Charlie qui commençait doucement à y croire.

- Exactement, enchérit une nouvelle fois Ginny. Tu étais obsédé par lui car tu n'avais pas « d'objet de substitution ».

- Tu n'étais pas un vulgaire objet de substitution ! s'exclama Harry avec force. Je t'ai aimé !

Il ne voulait pas que sa femme se dénigre de la sorte.

- Je sais Harry, mais c'était une façon de parler. Quand Charlie est revenu, c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'aurait arrêté sa quête pour rien au monde, même s'il l'avait voulu. Je crois que les âmes sœurs se sont cherchées avec tellement de force qu'une fois qu'elles se sont croisées, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre.

Tous les trois ressentaient cette vérité. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire contre. Harry avait essayé de lutter et il avait misérablement échoué. Il n'avait pas pu résister une seule seconde dans le bureau et pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir aimé sa femme plus que jamais.

- Mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas simplement mieux ? interrogea Harry avec une pointe de désespoir.

- C'est là que je voulais en venir, s'enthousiasma Ginny. Vous avez ces problèmes d'éloignement et de frustration parce que vos âmes se sont reconnues et pas encore unies !

Elle exposa ces faits comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence devant deux hommes à l'air chargé d'incompréhension.

- Parce que Harry et moi, on est encore marié, expliqua la jeune femme comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants en bas âge.

Et la lumière fut.

Harry et Charlie se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois avant de se tourner vers Ginny avec le même air.

- Alors... Les enfants, commença Harry pour qui soudain tout s'éclairait.

- Impossible de dire si c'est à cause de ça, répondit tristement la jeune femme.

- C'est sûr ! contra le brun avec force. Ça ne peut qu'être à cause de ça !

Le soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Charlie. Il n'était pas un monstre horrible qui avait volé le mari de sa sœur sans aucun égard. Enfin... en pratique il l'était, mais il y avait une bonne raison ! Harry était son âme sœur ! Il avait le sentiment d'être emporté par une cascade de joie.

De son côté, le Survivant était bien trop abasourdi. Est-ce qu'un jour, il ferait les choses dans les normes ? Il en doutait fortement à présent. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Charlie était l'autre moitié de son âme !

- Il va encore falloir faire les tests officiels du Ministère, reprit cependant Ginny en les ramenant sur terre. Et je pense que vu votre situation, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Elle avait totalement raison.

- Quand... commença Charlie d'un ton excité.

- J'ai déjà demandé à Dean et même si ça n'a pas eu l'air de le ravir, il va organiser le rendez-vous au plus tôt. Il m'a dit que ça devrait pouvoir se faire lundi.

La joie n'était pas des moindre dans la maisonnée et Ginny fut invitée à goûter aux « Cinnamon Rolls » expérimentaux pour fêter cette nouvelle somme toute extraordinaire.

Tous les trois avaient de bonnes raisons de se réjouir. Charlie, parce qu'il n'était pas un abominable grand frère. Harry, parce qu'il n'était pas un horrible mari. Et Ginny, parce que cette tromperie n'était pas la preuve qu'elle était une mauvaise femme.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à discuter des signes qu'ils auraient dû voir et l'ambiance fut plus détendue que jamais.

Le lundi arriva avec une lenteur épatante. Harry et Charlie rongeaient leur frein. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Les tests n'étaient qu'une formalité car la vérification principale avec les cheveux était très fiable. C'était surtout une excuse pour garder un compte du nombre d'âmes sœurs qui existait mais ça, les gens l'ignoraient la plupart du temps.

Dean avait attendu le couple de mariés avec l'impression que le destin se moquait bien de lui. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la rouquine, mais n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de Harry Potter. Et maintenant, il organisait l'officialisation du fait qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs. Quel cruel coup du destin !

Le sorcier se reprit quand il vit arriver les concernés. Ils étaient même accompagnés par le grand frère Weasley.

Super, songea Dean d'un air sombre.

Le trio arriva à sa hauteur et ils se saluèrent avec politesse. L'employé les guida ensuite dans la salle qui ferait office de salle d'examen. Ce n'était pas lui qui ferait passer le test, il n'en avait pas l'expérience.

Charlie et Harry se dévisagèrent avec un grand sourire une fois arrivés devant la petite pièce.

Bientôt, ça serait officiel ! Ils seraient enfin réunis ! Car ils n'avaient plus de doutes à présent que l'hypothèse folle de Ginny était la bonne.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux sous l'air tendre et protecteur de la jeune femme qui resta sur le pas de la porte. Après un petit signe de main, elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Tu crois que ça prendra combien de temps ?

Le sorcier était sous le coup de la surprise la plus profonde et ne répondit rien, dévisageant la rouquine avec des yeux exorbités.

- On a le temps de prendre un café ? reprit Ginny avec un demi-sourire. J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Mais...

Dean regarda Ginny puis la salle et enfin à nouveau Ginny.

- Ce n'était pas pour toi le test ?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Oh, je serais passée par le réseau officiel si ça n'avait été qu'un cadeau de mariage romantique, fit-elle avec gentillesse. Non, dans ce cas, c'était censé rester secret et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi.

Dean fixait encore la jeune femme et soudainement, la vie lui parut bien plus simple. Bien moins accablante. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller boire un café pendant le temps du test.

Quand son ancien camarade l'interrogea à propos du couple qui se faisait tester, Ginny éprouva une facilité déconcertante à se livrer. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire mais lui fit aussi part de ses sentiments. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire originellement. Dean la mettait à l'aise et elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir tout lui dire.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie et Harry s'étaient retrouvés avec un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui n'avait pas vraiment fait de test mais leur avait fait remplir des formulaires aux questions étranges. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à gratter sur leur papier, l'employé leur avait demandé de lancer un sort quelconque au hasard. Il ne sembla pas être surpris par le fait que les deux hommes lancèrent tous deux le même sort et il se contenta de le noter sur un bout de papier. Il ne put toutefois quitter la pièce qu'une fois que Charlie et son amant se soient assurés une bonne dizaine de fois que tout ce qui s'était passé là resterait confidentiel, surtout leurs identités respectives. Quand ce fut chose faite, ils durent encore attendre le résultat du test pendant un bon moment avant d'être fixés : ils étaient effectivement des âmes sœurs.

Ils s'embrassèrent, envahis de bonheur. Mais ils ne ressentirent aucun changement. Peut-être que c'était normal, ils n'en savaient rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être un peu déçus. Ils allèrent retrouver Dean et Ginny pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Et alors ça fait quoi de savoir que l'on est âmes sœurs ? demanda Dean avec un intérêt poli.

- Rien n'est vraiment différent, répondit Harry sans réussir à dissimuler sa déception.

Il ressentait toujours cette petite pointe de frustration qui ne le quittait plus.

- Tu m'écoutes jamais, coupa Ginny devant l'air malheureux de son mari. On est encore marié.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression que son mari et son frère étaient lents d'esprit en ce qui concernait ce sujet.

- Oui et alors ? dit Charlie qui ne voyait pas ce que ça faisait.

- Vos âmes ne peuvent pas s'unir s'il y a une telle barrière magique qui relie un des intervenants à un autre sorcier. Au mieux, vous en resterez à ce stade, au pire, vous deviendrez dangereux pour quiconque vous approche. C'est pour ça que nous devrions rapidement faire les démarches nécessaires pour annuler ce mariage.

Les deux hommes mirent un instant pour se rendre compte de la sagesse de ces mots. Puis le groupe complet se rendit une nouvelle fois au Ministère. Ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion : il valait mieux ne pas tarder davantage.

**WWW**

- Une annulation de mariage ? demanda une nouvelle fois la secrétaire avec un air ravi.

- Oui, trancha Ginny qui perdait patience.

La réceptionniste ne faisait aucun effort pour faciliter les choses, loin de là. Elle semblait plutôt se délecter de la situation.

Charlie soupira. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en finir.

- Harry ? fit une voix que le concerné reconnut immédiatement.

- Luna ?

La jeune femme venait de sortir d'un bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers. Cela faisait un petit moment que les deux ne s'étaient pas vus et Harry la dévisagea avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu te maries ? questionna-t-il naïvement.

- Mais non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répliqua la blonde en riant gaiement. Je travaille ici.

- Et le Chicaneur ? insista Harry avec un brin d'inquiétude.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Luna aidait son père avec son journal. Le brun était très confus.

- Oh, papa a trouvé des gens merveilleux qui l'aident et moi j'ai toujours voulu aider les gens à se lancer dans une vie de partage. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est une annulation de mariage, Madame Lovegood, rien qui ne vous concerne ! siffla la secrétaire qui n'aimait pas voir l'attention générale lui échapper.

- Miranda, je crois que les Joncheruines vous ont entendu, se contenta de répondre Luna, provoquant un cri aigu de la secrétaire qui se recroquevilla.

Le brun sourit. Luna n'avait pas changé pour un Gallion mais elle semblait gérer son monde parfaitement. Avisant le petit groupe, la blonde décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Venez donc dans mon bureau, il ne faut pas discuter de ces choses-là n'importe où.

Heureux de s'adresser enfin à une personne sensée, le petit groupe ne se fit pas prier. Une fois dans le bureau, Luna reposa ses dossiers et s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable en invitant ses amis à faire de même.

- Eh bien, je m'occupe plutôt des mariages que des annulations, mais racontez-moi ce qui vous amène tous ici. Généralement, une annulation se passe entre deux personnes, pas quatre.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire ! se défendit Dean aussitôt.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer et se mit à raconter le gros de l'histoire à son ancienne camarade.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Luna en entendant la nouvelle du lien entre Harry et Charlie. Et puis c'est tellement rare ! Je vais vous organiser une annulation rapidement.

Toute la troupe poussa un soupire de soulagement. Bientôt, tout redeviendrait normal.

- Luna, tu comprends que c'est extrêmement confidentiel... commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Harry, je ne sais pas pour quel gnomoncule tu me prends mais je te rappelle que j'étais à tes côtés à l'AD. Je sais encore garder un secret, ne te fais pas de soucis.

- C'est plutôt Miranda qui devrait nous inquiéter, commenta Charlie avec un air affligé.

- Elle ne dira rien, assura la blonde. Elle adore s'écouter parler et avoir un auditoire mais elle est très professionnelle en dehors de ça.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Ginny avec une réelle gratitude.

- Mais c'est naturel, assura l'ancienne Serdaigle. Bon alors, lundi prochain, ça ira ?

- Parfait, firent Charlie et Harry de concert.

Puis ils remercièrent la jeune femme avant de rentrer chez eux, le cœur léger.

Plus qu'une semaine et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**WWW**

Un imprévu se présenta toutefois sous la forme d'un dîner dominical chez les Weasley. Charlie et Harry avaient hésité longuement quant au fait de venir mais avaient finalement décidé qu'il valait mieux prévenir la famille avant que les tabloïdes ne se jettent sur l'histoire.

Les deux amants n'avaient aucun doute sur la discrétion de Luna mais il était tout aussi certain qu'une fois l'annulation officialisée, un fouineur tomberait inévitablement dessus. De ce fait, la Gazette se jetterait avec bonheur sur l'histoire pour deux raisons simples : il était assez rare de découvrir des âmes sœurs et il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, « celui-qui-avait-tellement-de-titres-que-l'on-ne-savait-plus-comment-l'appeler ». Il était tout bonnement impossible que ça passe inaperçu.

Ils avaient donc décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle le dimanche-même afin que ce ne soit pas une surprise pour la famille.

Le dimanche arriva doucement et le stress monta graduellement dans le cœur des deux hommes. Ils avaient peur des réactions des gens qui leur étaient si chers. Ginny était arrivée un peu en avance chez eux car ils avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble au Terrier afin d'éviter une attaque frontale. Ils inspirèrent profondément puis utilisèrent chacun à leur tour la cheminée.

La famille Weasley était réunie au complet. Au grand complet. Si bien que quand Harry sortit en dernier de la cheminée, il manqua de trébucher sur les filles de Ron, Hermione, Fleur et Bill qui jouaient ensemble à se poursuivre. Charlie le rattrapa in extremis et aussitôt les enfants furent rappelés à l'ordre. Il régnait une telle effervescence dans la maison qu'Harry se demanda s'ils pourraient annoncer leur nouvelle à un moment de la journée. Ron et Hermione, justement, se précipitèrent vers leur ami pour l'enlacer avec force.

- Ça fait presque un mois qu'on t'a pas vu ! Où étais-tu caché ? lui reprocha Ron, bien qu'un grand sourire fendait son visage.

- J'ai...

Harry chercha une bonne excuse mais n'en trouva pas. Au final, il attira ses amis un peu à l'écart du groupe principal, ce qui éveilla leur curiosité.

- J'ai découvert un truc un peu spécial... Et je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pu vous mettre dans la confidence plus tôt mais je vais tout révéler dans un instant, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre...

Le brun était sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir Ron et Hermione au courant mais Ginny et lui avaient convenu de garder cette période d'essai pour eux seuls au cas où le mariage ne serait pas annulé. La découverte qu'ils avaient faite ensuite contrecarrait complètement le besoin de discrétion initial.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, je vous le promets, assura Harry avec sincérité.

- Papa ! s'éleva la voix plaintive de la fille de Ron. Je veux savoir le secret aussi ! C'est à propos de Karl ?

- Karl ? demanda Harry avec un air incrédule.

- C'est le nom de mon petit frère qu'est dans le ventre de maman, exposa clairement la petite fille.

Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que Ron soutint à Harry qu'il n'appellerait jamais son enfant comme ça. Le brun fit un sourire tendre à la fille et la prit dans ses bras

- Raconte-moi tout ça, fit-il en s'éloignant de ses amis tandis que la petite fille se lançait dans un récit enthousiaste de tout ce qu'elle ferait avec son futur petit frère.

Charlie veillait de loin sur son amant mais profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de George, Percy et Bill. L'ambiance était légère et seule Ginny restait un peu en retrait. Elle s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de sa mère. Cette dernière n'était pas au courant des préférences de Charlie et voyait le mariage entre elle et Harry comme la chose la plus parfaite au monde... Quelle désillusion elle allait vivre...

Le repas se passa agréablement. Tout le monde discutait avec légèreté et si l'on ignorait les regards un peu inquiets d'Hermione de temps en temps, rien ne pouvait préparer les invités à l'annonce qu'ils allaient entendre. Une fois le dessert terminé, les convives se retrouvèrent au salon devant une tasse de café. Les enfants avaient été couchés à l'étage et seuls les adultes restaient à papoter.

Ginny lança un regard appuyé à son futur ex-mari. Elle désirait qu'il soit celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle.

- Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose, commença le brun après s'être raclé la gorge.

Toute l'attention se tourna aussitôt vers Harry et celui-ci put voir Molly rayonner de bonheur. Sûrement qu'elle pensait qu'il allait enfin annoncer une grossesse entre lui et sa fille.

- Le mariage entre Ginny et moi sera annulé demain, annonça-t-il en craignant les réactions qui allaient suivre.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont il allait révéler la chose et il avait opté pour un choc direct et frontal et ensuite une explication.

La stupéfaction était lisible sur tous les visages. Surtout celui de la matriarche qui semblait attendre qu'il s'excuse de cette mauvaise blague. Après le choc, la réalisation s'imposa gentiment sur les visages.

- C'est une blague ! s'indigna Molly qui ne pouvait simplement pas y croire.

- Non, reprit courageusement Harry, ce n'est pas une blague. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi ensemble et c'est la seule solution.

- Quelle est la raison de cette annulation ? demanda Arthur avec un calme olympien.

Harry hésita. Il savait que c'était une bonne raison mais ça ne le rendait pas moins mal à l'aise. La famille Weasley avait toujours été sa famille de cœur et il ne voulait pas donner l'air de sauter de la fille sur le fils.

- Harry a trouvé son âme sœur, déclara Charlie en prenant part à la conversation.

- Son âme sœur ?

Les gens de l'assistance étaient abasourdis. Ron et Hermione se demandèrent cependant pourquoi Charlie était au courant et pas eux. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry s'était instinctivement rapproché de Charlie sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Et c'est moi, asséna le rouquin.

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans la pièce. Il semblait même que plus personne ne respirait. George fut le premier à se reprendre et il éclata simplement de rire. C'était trop bon !

- Mais Charlie, et la femme dont tu nous as parlé la dernière fois, qu'en est-il d'elle ? interrogea Molly avec un air désemparé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une femme, répondit l'homme avec sérieux.

La matriarche resta silencieuse, essayant d'assimiler les informations du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Fleur s'était tournée vers Bill et avait murmuré « Des âmes sœurs, comme c'est romantique !». George avait un sourire goguenard, Hermione et Ron hochaient la tête, partagés entre l'amusement et l'affliction. Percy se tourna vers Ginny.

- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire...

- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Molly tandis que la réalité se répercutait dans ton son corps. Ginny, tu dois être dans un état terrible !

La femme attrapa sa fille et l'enlaça avec force en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se montrer forte devant la famille, qu'ils comprenaient tous.

- Maman, fit la rouquine en tentant de repousser sa mère. Je vais bien. Je t'assure que j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Harry et Charlie et c'est la meilleure solution.

- Non, c'est horrible mon cœur, répéta la femme dont les yeux étaient perlés de larmes contenues.

- Allons chérie, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre un lien de ce genre, déclara Arthur qui voyait Harry se décomposer dans son coin.

La sorcière dut admettre que les histoires racontaient que, effectivement, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre le rapprochement d'âmes sœurs et que les rares personnes qui avaient tenté de s'opposer à de telles choses avaient fini par causer une désolation terrible. Il suffisait de voir cette pauvre Juliette et ce pauvre Roméo que leurs parents moldus avaient empêché de vivre leur amour. Ça ne s'était pas bien terminé du tout. Les moldus en avaient tiré une histoire romantique miteuse, mais c'était en fait l'histoire d'un drame terrible qui avait poussé les sorciers à ériger de nouvelles lois d'annulation de mariage.

Quand elle fut calmée, Molly exigea le récit complet de l'histoire. Ginny, Harry et Charlie, par un accord tacite, avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la tromperie d'Harry mais d'évoquer une attirance inexplicable et une réalisation par rapport à ça.

Pendant qu'il racontait l'histoire, Harry vit que Ron le dévisageait, l'air de dire : « Tu as intérêt à me raconter la vraie histoire lorsqu'on se retrouvera tous les deux. ». Une fois le récit raconté, tous les convives s'accordèrent sur un point : ça avait été inévitable.

George assura à Charlie qu'il aurait tous les détails croustillants, quelle que soit la manière dont il les obtiendrait et l'ancien dragonnier lui répondit qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme. La fin de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement et ce ne fut que tard que tout le monde rentra chez lui.

**WWW**

Le lendemain, autant dire qu'Harry était intenable. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores et n'avait cessé de s'activer depuis, faisant le ménage comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il fallait absolument qu'il reste occupé car l'idée même de l'annulation de l'après-midi le mettait dans un état d'écureuil hyperactif nourrit de potion « Taurorusrougus », une célèbre potion énergisante qui, disait-on donnait, des ailes.

Charlie n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état et il s'efforçait de mettre toute cette énergie dans son travail (qu'il faisait désormais à domicile). Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas l'intention de travailler quand il rentrerait à la maison avec Harry, enfin sien. Et il ne voulait pas que le travail s'accumule sans fin.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva enfin et Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent au Ministère. Charlie était venu aussi mais devait attendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Luna accueillit ses deux amis avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis bien désolée d'être si heureuse en de pareilles circonstance, mais l'union de deux âmes sœurs, dusse-t-elle impliquer une annulation, est quelque chose de tellement beau.

- Je suis bien d'accord, enchérit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Le contrat de mariage pulsait de magie et il fallait un rituel assez spécifique pour l'annuler. À côté du contrat gisait un autre parchemin dont émanait une magie tranquille. Il s'agissait de la confirmation qu'Harry avait trouvé son âme sœur et celle-ci était nécessaire pour qu'aucun des deux époux ne souffre d'un dommage dans sa magie.

Le rituel commença et Luna le mena d'une main de maître. Quand elle prononça la dernière phrase, Harry se sentit soudainement léger et euphorique. De son côté, Ginny se sentait plutôt vide, un peu seule. Mais elle ne manqua pas de sourire lorsqu'Harry, sans même demander la permission, s'élança à l'extérieur.

Il sauta dans les bras de Charlie qui l'attendait hors de la pièce. Le rouquin s'était aussi senti très heureux et invincible. Il avait eu envie d'entrer dans la pièce mais n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Il serrait Harry dans ses bras, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Il se sentait complet pour la première fois de sa vie. Il embrassa son amant avec force et passion avant que l'échange ne devienne tendre et doux, transmettant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Harry avait l'impression de voler. Il était baigné d'une douce chaleur et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Charlie, il sut qu'il ne lui manquait rien et que Charlie reviendrait toujours vers lui.

Ginny et Luna sortirent à la suite du brun pour voir les deux hommes enlacés, rayonnant de bonheur et de sérénité. La rouquine se sentie apaisée. Elle avait le sentiment que l'amour était une chose magnifique et que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Luna était dans le même état et ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

Le couple décida de ne pas s'éterniser au Ministère. Ils avaient très envie de se retrouver seuls et il aurait été tout à fait stupide de s'y opposer. Les deux femmes leur souhaitèrent donc une bonne journée et les virent partir avec un sourire entendu.

Ils risquaient de ne pas sortir de chez eux pendant un petit moment.

**WWW**

Les deux hommes transplanèrent devant la maison de Charlie et entrèrent rapidement. À peine la porte refermée, le rouquin plaqua Harry contre cette dernière en le fixant intensément. Il avait tellement envie du plus jeune, de le posséder, de le faire sien. Le temps sembla comme suspendu un instant avant qu'il ne fonde sur la bouche de son amant.

Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il transmettait l'urgence des sentiments des deux hommes dans un échange passionné et bestial. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un ballet envoûtant tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à se déshabiller mutuellement. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits et précipités mais ils ne voulaient pas cesser le contact enragé de leurs lèvres.

Dans leur hâte, Harry ne parvenait pas à défaire le pantalon de son partenaire et songea à se reculer pour rendre l'opération plus simple. L'ancien dragonnier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun pour l'empêcher de se dérober et, de l'autre, tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. En un instant, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus et, après avoir lâché sa baguette, Charlie attrapa la jambe droite de son amant pour la remonter.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et le brun fixa son regard dans celui du plus âgé. Habituellement, ils prenaient leur temps en préliminaires car ils préféraient tous les deux un amour tendre. Mais en ce moment, il était évident que le désir était trop intense pour attendre ou faire preuve de douceur.

Harry tremblait d'anticipation et il ne lâcha pas des yeux son amant. Il le voulait en lui et il le voulait tout de suite. Charlie sembla le comprendre parfaitement et positionna son sexe entre les fesses de son partenaire. Il utilisa ses deux mains pour soutenir ce dernier et s'enfonça d'un coup. Harry cria et prit appui d'une main sur la poignée pour trouver la meilleure position possible afin que la pénétration soit optimale.

La brûlure de cette intrusion soudaine diffusait des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Quand le rouquin commença ses va-et-vient, il entreprit de se masturber dans le même rythme sous le regard ravi du premier.

Les deux hommes ne furent bientôt plus que gémissements et grognements. Toute la frustration emmagasinée depuis le début de leur mois de vie commune se transformait en désir d'aller encore plus loin dans le plaisir et ils furent bientôt submergés par les sensations, si bien qu'ils se libérèrent en même dans un cri rauque et bestial.

Charlie se retira et laissa Harry remettre les pieds au sol en le maintenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe, puis posa son front sur celui du plus jeune tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle. Un sourire étira gentiment leurs lèvres.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien. Comme si toute la violence de leur besoin l'un de l'autre s'était finalement évanouie pour faire place nette. Harry avait le même sentiment que celui qui venait après une tempête d'été, quand le soleil revenait illuminer les champs.

- Charlie, murmura le plus jeune sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il aurait voulu lui exposer son amour et la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, mais il ne trouvait pas de mots appropriés, aucun n'était assez fort pour vraiment exprimer ce qu'il sentait. Le rouquin comprit cependant parfaitement le problème de son amant car il était dans le même état. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et à l'aise dans sa vie mais l'exprimer en mots n'aurait fait qu'amoindrir la force réelle de ce qu'il pensait.

- Je sais, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il avec douceur avant de l'enlacer doucement.

Le couple décida de se rendre dans la chambre afin de continuer leur activité avec plus de douceur et de tendresse. Charlie fit installer Harry sur le ventre et entreprit de lui masser le dos. Ils étaient encore secoués par des vagues de plaisir de leur orgasme passé et avaient tout le temps pour récupérer.

Le brun se laissa aller au traitement que lui offrait son partenaire. Ses grandes mains chaudes faisaient rouler ses muscles tendus de manière délicieuse.

Après un moment, Charlie s'arrêta. Son jeune amant n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment et il pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Il récolta en réponse un grognement mécontent. Harry ne s'était pas endormi, loin de là, mais il appréciait tellement le massage que son arrêt le frustra.

- Continue, se plaignit-il de manière infantile.

Charlie eut un sourire amusé. Toutefois, il remplaça ses mains par une multitude de baisers, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, appréciant encore plus le traitement. Le rouquin arriva jusqu'à la nuque de son amant puis atteint l'oreille dont il lécha langoureusement le tour, provoquant un frisson chez son partenaire. À ce moment, Harry se retourna pour saisir ces lèvres tentatrices et les embrasser avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait.

Charlie, sans rompre le contact, aida son amant à se mettre sur le dos et approfondit le baiser en attirant délicatement la langue du brun dans un ballet sensuel. Les mains du plus jeunes étaient passées dans le dos du rouquin et, du bout des doigts, il dessina des arabesques imaginaires sur ses muscles solides.

Ils continuèrent leurs attentions en évitant délibérément les zones les plus érogènes. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de caresses et de baisers pour sentir monter en eux un désir irrésistible. Un simple regard leur suffisait pour échanger leur envie de l'autre et la force de leur attraction était telle qu'elle les forçait à se rapprocher jusqu'à en être collés l'un à l'autre.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry lança les hostilités en attrapant soudainement la hampe de son amant, lui soutirant par la même un soupir de bien être. Il commença à masturber le rouquin avec une lenteur exagérée et ce dernier entoura la main posée sur son sexe de la sienne pour imposer un rythme plus rapide à ce qui tenait de la torture. Son autre main se posa naturellement sur le membre d'Harry et ils se lancèrent dans une sonate à quatre mains.

Très vite, le travail manuel ne leur suffit plus et ils se positionnèrent tête bêche pour s'offrir une fellation. Le mois qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble leur avait appris les points sensibles de chacun et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement pantelants et gémissants sous la langue experte de leur amant.

Charlie en profita pour détendre l'anus de son partenaire, le faisant gémir plus fortement.

Quand ils se sentirent au bord de la rupture, ils cessèrent tous deux leurs actions et se remirent face à face en se dévorant du regard.

- Charlie, laisse-moi être dessus, susurra le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le rouquin accepta sans difficulté et se coucha sur le dos. Il observa ensuite son amant s'empaler de lui même sur son sexe tendu. Cette simple vision aurait pu le faire venir immédiatement mais il se retint pour pouvoir profiter le plus longtemps possible de l'antre étroit et chaud d'Harry.

Ce dernier se mit en mouvement lentement pour pouvoir apprécier l'intrusion de son partenaire dans toute sa longueur. Bien rapidement, toutefois, il accéléra le rythme.

Charlie empoigna son membre avec force et il glapit sans pour autant s'arrêter. La cadence augmenta encore et les deux hommes furent bientôt emportés par un orgasme ravageur et très puissant. Harry vit danser des lumières devant ses yeux et il sut. Il sut qu'il s'était uni à son âme sœur.

Le rouquin ressentit la même chose que son compagnon et une joie immense l'envahit. Il attira vers lui le plus jeune et l'embrassa avec force et tendresse.

Ils restèrent un long moment couchés côte à côte, sans rien dire, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre et de ce sentiment de paix absolue qui les avait envahis.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Harry en brisant finalement le silence.

- On va attendre un peu et remettre le couvert, répondit le rouquin avec un air enjoué.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je veux dire, à l'avenir, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Tant que tu es avec moi, tout me va.

- J'ai envie de voyager, fit pensivement Harry.

- Alors, je t'emmènerai au bout du monde, répliqua Charlie avant d'embrasser longuement son amant.

* * *

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et encore merci à Archimède pour son super travail ! ~3 J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


End file.
